Karaoke Justice
by YourNeighbor306
Summary: Some of the team and the Justice League are bored so they decide to have a Karaoke Night, I except all requests so review who do you want to sing what.
1. Let's Have A Karaoke Night

Dick, Wally, Connor, Megan, Roy, Artemis, Babs, Tim, Cassie, Clark (Superman), Bruce, Diana (Wonder Woman), Hal and John (Green Lanterns), Oliver (Green Arrow), Dinah (Black Canary), Shayera and Katar (The hawks), Barry and Bart were on the watchtower bored.

"What do we do?" Wally asks "It is so boring up here".

"No dah captin obvious" Artemis says.

"Let's do something" Wally says.

"Like what?" Artemis growls.

"Pin the tail on the blonde" Wally says.

Artemis, Dinah and Cassie give Wally a You Will Die look and he backed down scared.

"No for real, let's do something" Babs says.

"What do you wanna do?" Cassie asks.

"SHSHSHSH" Connor shushed them all as he was watching his favorite show on TV, it was static.

"Uuuhh Connor, do you want me to put the channel on?" Clark asks and Megan gestured him a Don't-Try-It-.-It-Won't-Work.

"No, I love this channel" Connor says.

"Ok" Clark says.

"I believe the only think we can do is entirtane ourselves by some party game of some sort" Diana says.

"Truth or Dare?" Dick suggested with a smirk.

"No" Wally and Tim yelled.

"I am not playing Truth or Dare with those three" Tim points to Dick, Babs and Roy.

"Yeah, we've had enough of Put Your Head Down The Toilet dares" Wally agreed with Tim.

"Fine, then what about Karaoke?" Megan asks.

"Yeah, ok"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Yes, I'll go bring the karaoke machine" Megan runs.

"Don't even think about it, Bruce" Diana says not even looking at Batman to see that he was heading for the door.

"I am not free on my time, I don't have time for party games" Bruce said.

"Don't think of it that way than, think of it as a... bonding exercise" Diana says and Bruce sighs as he nodds his head.

"Yay, let's do this" Dinah cheers.

**A/N: Review your favorite music and who you want to sing them, I take all requests, see ya...**


	2. Beginings

**Ok, so I decided to add a character in the story cause if I put some songs for some characters it will be totally OOC.**

"Ok, people, take your seats, I have a _long_ list and I ain't leaving before we finish it" a girl with long brown hair and a little blonde shine at the end of it and brown eyes, she looked like 15 or something came in through the cave.

"Introuder, Team Justice League, get in position" Batman yelled and everyone except for Batgirl and Artemis got ready to fight.

"No no no" Batgirl said as she and Artemis got in the way "Acctually I called her, this is Roze and she has a list of who is singing what song so it would be more fun".

**Roze's P.O.V**

"What? How would you bring her here?" Batman growled.

"Relax B, I won't harm anyone... I'm too lazy to do it" I said.

"This is highly unexceptable" Batman said.

"Oh come on Bruce, live a little" Diana said and Batman sighed with a nodd.

"Ok, so who goes first?" Nightwing asked.

"First on my list is... Wally and Barry" I read, I grinned, _this will be awe-so-me._

"Yes, what are we singing?" Wally asked excited as he got up with his uncle, I pointed the list at them and they read the song's name then laughed.

"Come on kiddo, let's do it" Barry laughed.

The music started and some of them just burst into laughters and the rest were Batman.

**Taylor Swift - Blank Space**

**Wally-**

*****he closed his eyes then opened them as he started singing.

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things

*he waved his hands like he was showing the room itself.

**Barry-**

Magic, madness, heaven, sins  
Saw you there and I thought

*Barry slapped his face (Cheeks) and widened his eyes.

**Both-**

"Oh my god, look at that face *they pointed at each other's faces.  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?" *each of them took out an arm to the crowd as an invite

**Wally-**

New money, suit and tie *he moved his hands in a scratching kinda way (money), he tided his outfit then pretended to put on a tie  
I can read you like a magazine *he sat down on a chair legs crossed and pretended to read a magazine.

**Barry-**

Ain't it funny? Rumors fly *he waved his hands like he was flying.  
And I know you've heard about me *he pointed at himself.

**Wally-**

So, hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand *he helded up his passport.  
I could make the bad guys good for a weekend *he winked at the crowd.

**Barry-**  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, mm  
If the high was worth the pain

**Wally-**

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane

**Barry-**

'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game *he pointed at the crowd with a guilty finger.

**Wally-**

'Cause we're young and we're reckless *he swung his hands in the air.  
We'll take this way too far

**Barry-**

It'll leave you breathless, mm  
Or with a nasty scar

**Both-**

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

**Barry-**

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things

**Wally-**

Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the king, baby, I'm your queen

**Barry-**

Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month

**Both-**

Wait, the worst is yet to come  
Oh no

**Wally-**

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I could make all the tables turn

**Barry- **

Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like

**Wally-**

"Oh my god, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy

**Barry-**

But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

**Wally-**

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames

**Barry-**

You can tell me when it's over, mm  
If the high was worth the pain

**Wally-**

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane

**Barry-**

'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game *he pointed at the crowd.

**Wally-**

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far

**Barry-**

It'll leave you breathless, mm  
Or with a nasty scar

**Both-**

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name

**Wally-**

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you

**Barry-**

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you

**Both-**

So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, mm  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game

**Wally-**

'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far

**Barry-**

It'll leave you breathless, mm  
Or with a nasty scar

**Both-**

Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name *they winked at the crowd.

"Oh my god" all of them were on the floor laughing and hitting themselves all over the place, and Artemis was laughing so hard you couldn't hear the laugh and then she got stuck in one place you know what I'm talking about, and Batman? He didn't even smile but he did video taped the whole thing, he looked over to Nightwing and apperantly he video taped it too.

"That was awesome" I said laughing and looked at the list "Next on the list is... Nightwing".

"Ok, what am I singing?" Nightwing asked and I showed him the list "No I won't do that".

"Too bad, you have to" Artemis said.

"For once I agree with her" Wally said.

"But... it's..." Nightwing pouded but then sighed and got up.

**Mulan - Reflection**

Look at me, *he looked at the mirror than to the ground

I may never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.

Can it be,

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,

I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection someone I don't know? *he looked at the mirror again.

Who is that perfect bride?

It's not me, though I've tried. *he turned his head away from the mirror in a dramatic scene

When will my reflection show, who I am, inside? *he hit his chest where his heart is.

How I pray, that a time will come,

I can free myself, from their expectations

On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,

and to make my family proud.

They want a docile lamb,

No-one knows who I am. *he frowned and looked to the ground

Must there be a secret me,

I'm forced to hide?

Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

When will my reflection show, who I am inside?

"Oh man, that was priceless" Babs laughed.

"That, is something I will never forget" Robin said laughing.

"Same here" I laughed.

"Well..." Nightwing tried to reply with something but found nothing "Just shut up".

"Oh, that was tough" Babs said sarcastically.

"Ok, next?" Nightwing said to me.

"Next is... oh this is a good one... Batman, Barry, Hal you are up" I said and he shoot me a glare, Babs told me how to do this, just stand tough, and don't show him you are scared, he smells fear.

"Come on, just do it" they said to him and he looked around and sighed as he asked "What song is it?"

I showed him and the two others the list and he sighed more.

"Oh man, this will be rich" Barry laughed with Hal.

"Oh and by the way" Batman looked at me from the stage "I hate you".

"Thanks" I said with a smirk.

**One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful**

they all started tapping their feet to the floor then started nodding then as they started singing they started walking all over the room.

**Batman-**

You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door *the three of them got in a line and looked to the door behind them you know where every head is higher than the other that it looks likestairs

**Barry-**

Don't need make-up to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

**Hal-**

Everyone else in the room can see it *he waved his hands in the air pointing to evreyone in the room.  
Everyone else but you *he pointed to the crowd.

**All-**

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed *Hal pretended to flip his hair.  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell *Barry smiled to the ground.  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

**Barry-**

If only you saw what I can see *he pointed to the crowd  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

**Hal-**

You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

**Batman-**

So come on *he gestured a come on move to Diana in specific  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song

**Barry-**

I don't know why (why)  
You're being shy (Being shy)

**Hal-**

And turn away when I look into your eyes *Hal looked to Barry's eyes and Barry turned away.  
Everyone else in the room can see it *He pointed to the crowd.  
Everyone else but you *he pointed to Barry.

**All-**

*They started jumping up and down at this part, yes even Batman.

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

**Batman-**

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately *he turned to Diana but the others didn't notice that.

**Barry-**

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know

**Hal-**

You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

**All-**

Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

**Batman-**

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

**Barry-**

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell *he looked to Hal's eyes and Hal turned away.  
You don't know  
You don't know you're beautiful

**Hal-**

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

**All-**

You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Some were laughing so hard right now while Diana was helping the girls who fainted and Babs was doing both things.

"You better delete that, for your own good" Batman glared at Shayera.

"Ok so next we have... Batgirl" I said as I showed Babs her song.

"Ok" she said.

**Ella Henderson - Ghost**

I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
My friends had you figured out  
Yeah they saw what's inside of you  
You tried hiding another you  
But your evil was coming through  
These guys sitting on the wall  
They watch every move I make  
Bright light living in the shade  
Your cold heart makes my spirit shake  
I had to go through hell to prove I'm not insane  
Had to meet the devil just to know his name  
And that's when my love was burning  
Yeah, it's still burning  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
Each time that I think you go  
I turn around and you're creeping in  
And I let you under my skin  
'Cause I love living in the sin  
Boy, you never told me  
True love was going to hurt  
True pain I don't deserve  
Truth is that I never learn  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
Give up the ghost, give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost, stop the haunting baby  
Give up the ghost, give up the ghost  
Give up the ghost, no more haunting baby  
I keep going to the river  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake  
I keep going to the river to pray  
'Cause I need something that can wash off the pain  
And at most I'm sleeping all these demons away  
But your ghost, the ghost of you, it keeps me awake

Babs got a tear in her eye but she quickly hid it and laughed, Batman and I were probably the only two to see that.

They clapped for her and she sat down.

"Next... Cassie" I said and showed her her song.

**Ellie G****oulding - Burn**

We  
We don't have to worry about nothing  
'Cause we got the fire  
And we're burning one hell of a something  
They  
They're gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up  
Like we're the stars of the human race, human race  
When the light's turning down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire  
And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We don't wanna leave  
No, we just gonna be right now, right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor  
Acting crazy, getting loco till the light's out  
Music's on, I'm waking up  
We start the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love  
And there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now  
When the light's turning down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire  
And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
When the light's turning down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
When the light's turning down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire  
And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
When the light's turning down  
They don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud  
Giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands  
Shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah, we got the fire, fire, fire  
And we gonna let it burn

"Wow" they clapped for her.

"That was great Cass, you have a great voice" Robin said.

"Thanks, Rob" Cass blushed.

"Looks like someone has a huge crush on a certian boy wonder" Babs whispers to Nightwing.

"Tease them all night about it?" Nightwing whispered asked.

"Yeah" Babs said.

"Hey Cass, you have a little something on your cheeks... oh wait that is just blush" Babs said and Cass and Rob blushed.

"What's wrong Robin? Your face id redder than your suit" Nightwing says.

"Shut up, you... dick" Rob says then he, Babs, Wally, Roy and I fall out laughing.

"I didn't get it" Megan says.

"You are not supposed to" Batman and I say in unison and he glares at me.

"Ok people, next is Nightwing" I said as I showed him the his song.

"Ugh, I hate that song" he sighs.

"You and me both, but if the auddieance demands it, it happens" I say.

"Alright" he sighs.

**Jesse McCartney - Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

We´re the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything  
That is on my mind  
Lately, something´s changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
Why don´t you kiss her  
Why don´t you tell her  
Why don´t you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she´ll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
Oh, I´m so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she´s near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close  
What would she say  
I wonder, would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she´s here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
Why don´t you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don´t you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don´t you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she´ll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
Why don´t you kiss her

"Oh my god, do you think this song is perfect for those two or what?" Megan whispers to Artemis and Wally and they agree for the second time in this month, the world must be coming to an end.

"Tease them all night about it?" Wally asks the two.

"Dah" Artemis answers.

"Sweet" Megan says.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, what's up? Hoy ya doin? So I knew it's been too long so here is Karaoke part 2, comment your favorite songs and who you want to sing it, I take all requests.**


	3. Disney, Disney and more Disney

"Hey guys" I walked through the room and saw they are all here... even Batman "You all camed".

"Hell yeah" Wally answered.

"We would never miss this" Babs said.

"Great, let's do this" I looked at the list and read "Dick" I showed him the song and he got up to sing it.

**Dick - One Man Can Change The World by Big Sean ft. Kanye West &amp; John Legend**

They used to tell me

I hope you learn to make it on your own

And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone

I hope that you get everything you want and that you chose

I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know

Hope you get the pretty girls, that's pretty at everything

Million dollar cribs havin' million dollar dreams

And when you get it all just remember one thing

Remember one thing

That one man could change the world

That one man could change the world

Hol' up, all I wanted was a hundred million dollars and a bad chick

Imagine this so much some nights it felt like that I had it

Back on the mattress

Starin' at the ceilin' tryna to connect the dots

But its hard makin' those attachments

I'm talkin' dreamin' so hard, some nights it felt like draft day

You know my step brother used to flip them bags outside the crib like it was trash day, no Kim K, but he bagged yay (Ye)

But when you're getting fast money, slow down, don't crash

With all the drive in the world, swear you still need gas

Look, think about it, close your eyes, dream about it

Tell your team about it, go make million dollar schemes about it

Success is on the way, I feel it in the distance

Used to look up at the stars and be like ain't too much that's different

I be shinin', they be shinin', get your one shot don't you miss it

What you know bout' wakin' up everyday like you on a mission?

They used to tell me

I hope you learn to make it on your own

And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone

I hope that you get everything you want and that you chose

I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know

Hope you get the pretty girls, that's pretty at everything

Million dollar cribs havin' million dollar dreams

And when you get it all just remember one thing

Remember one thing

That one man could change the world

That one man could change the world

My grandma told me if you write your name in stone you'll never get the white out

I grinded out that black hole then performed up at the white house

Standin' next to Jim Carrey, we traded stories then laughed

I said you not the only one I know got rich wearin' masks

Where I'm from I swear they broke, they need way more than the cast

We need more than what you have

And then we need more than that

But how am I supposed to say I'm tired

If that girl from West Virginia came up in conditions that I couldn't survive

Went to war, came back alive

On top of that became a female black captain

When being black you had to extra extra try

Way before James Brown made us proud

She bought a crib on the same street as Marvin Gaye

Right there on Outer Drive, and she taught me how to drive

And she raised the kids, then the kids' kids, and she did it right

Taught me how to love, taught me not to cry

When I die, I hope you teach me how to fly

All my life you've been that angel in disguise saying

They used to tell me

I hope you learn to make it on your own

And if you love yourself just know you'll never be alone

I hope that you get everything you want and that you chose

I hope that it's the realest thing that you ever know

Hope you get the pretty girls, that's pretty at everything

Million dollar cribs havin' million dollar dreams

And when you get it all just remember one thing

Remember one thing

That one man could change the world

That one man could change the world

Thank you for callin' me, been thinkin' about me

It's all good I love you grandma

Bye

they clapped for him and he sat down, "Megan" I read then showed her her song and she laughed as she went to the stage.

"I love this song" Megan mumbled before music started and she sang

**Megan - Strangers like me (Tarzan)**

Whatever you do, I'll do it too *Megan looked at Connor

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Every gesture, every move that he makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside him

Ooh, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...I wanna know

"WOW" they cheered and laughed at the same time.

"Great, ok next is..." I read "All boys to the stage".

"WHAT?" All the guys said at unison.

"You heard me, to the stage" I said.

"Woohoo come on do it" the girls said and they got up.

"What's the song?" Roy asked.

"When you listen to the music you'll know" I said then I played the song and they all laughed sighed.

**All the guys - A Girl Worth Fighting For (Mulan)**

**Dick-**

For a long time, we've been marching off to battle

*He sighed

**Wally-**

In our thundering herd,

We feel a lot like cattle

**Connor**

Like the pounding beat,

Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore

*He sat on the floor and touched his feat

**Hal-**

Hey! Think of instead,

A girl worth fighting for

**Batman**-

Huh?

*he looked at him like he was psycho (Batman didn't know this song at all)

**Hal-**

That's what I said,

A girl worth fighting for

**Barry-**

I want her paler than the moon

With eyes that shine like stars

**Clark-**

My girl will marvel at my strength

*He showed his abs

Adore my battle scars

**Wally**-

I couldn't care less what she'll wear

Or what she looks like

It all depends on what she cooks like

**Barry-**

Beef, pork, chicken

Mmm!

**John-**

Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer

*he looked at Batman

**Oliver**-

And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

**Tim-**

You can guess what we have missed the most

Since we went off to war

**Wally-**

What do we want?

**All-**

A girl worth fighting for

**Katar-**

My girl will think I have no faults

**Bart-**

That I'm a major find

**Batman-**

Uh...How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always...speaks her mind?

*Batman sure didn't know the song but he got that part right.

**Everyone else-**

Nah!

**Clark-**

My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her

**Wally-**

He thinks he's such a lady killer

*he whispered to Connor, Dick and Roy

**Bart-**

I've a girl back home who's unlike any other

**Dick-**

Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother

*Dick whispered to Wally, Connor and Roy

**All-**

But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door

**Katar-**

What do we want?

**All-**

A girl worth fighting for

**Tim-**

Wish that I had

**All-**

A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting-

**Connor-**

Well, I don't need her to be all smug and snooty

**Oliver-**

I got a plaque right here that says I've kicked Hun booty

**Roy-**

We have everything we dreamed we'd find when we came back from war

**Tim-**

"Yeah!" Everything but...

**All-**

"...a girl were fighting for"

**Wally-**

My girl would laugh at all my jokes, but tell it to me straight

**Connor-**

She'll rub my head when I get sick

**Roy-**

And let me pick off of her plate

If Wally can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick

**Dick-**

Oh, he'd better just propose quick!

**Batman-**

Well, I have to say, based on today, I'm cranky

**Dick-**

I'll just spend my life with you two

*He looked at Wally and Roy.

**Roy-**

Pass the hanky!

**Barry &amp; Bart-**

And there's no-one there to steal my chair

**Hal-**

Or twirl around the floor

**John-**

I would be true

**All-**

To a girl worth fighting

**Oliver-**

I'd make fondue!

**All-**

For a girl worth fighting

**Katar-**

I'd even kiss you!

**All-**

For a girl worth fighting... for.

"WOOHOO" the girls cheered and laughed and clapped all together.

"That was AWESOME" Cassie said.

"Ok well next is... Ok, Dick, Roy, Tim, Connor, Batman, Barry, Hal and Oliver" I read "Your song is... oh this is a good one.." I whispered to them the song and something else.

"HAHA, what's with you and Disney songs?" Dick laughed asked.

**Kiss The Girl**

**Dick-**

There you see her

*Dick looked at Wally then pointed to Artemis and they jumped in an "Oh no".

**Roy-**

Sitting there across the way

**Connor-**

She don't got a lot to say

**Tim-**

but there's something about her

**Barry-**

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

you wanna...

*he looked at Wally as he said

**All-**

kiss the girl *they all made kissy faces and the two flushed red

**Oliver-**

Yes, you want her

**Batman-**

Look at her, you know you do

(Hal- Hey, if Batman says so then it's true)

**Barry-**

Possible she want you too

There is one way to ask her

*Barry looks at Wally like if he was an idiot as he jestured to Artemis again.

**Hal-**

It don't take a word

Not a single word

*Hal took a finger to his mouth as in a SHSHSHSH mode.

**Batman-**

Go on and kiss the girl

(sing with me, now.)

**All-**

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my!

Look like the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame? Too bad

He gonna miss the girl

**Oliver-**

Now's your moment

**Connor-**

Floating in the blue lagoon

*he gestured a wave with his hands

**Dick-**

Boy, you better do it soon

**Roy-**

No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)

**Tim-**

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

**All-**

Until ya kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la)

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!)

Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

"HAHaHAHAHA" all were laughing but Artemis and Wally.

"Come on Wally" Dinah said and Wally flushed pink.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my" Diana and Shayera started.

"Looks like the boy is too shy" Babs and Cassie sang.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play" Katar and John sang.

"Do what the music say" Megan sang.

"STOP IT" Wally and Artemis shouted and they all stoped.

"Okay well next is... Hal" I read "Oh my god this is awesome".

"What?" Hal asked excited.

"Come and sing quick" I said as he got up stage and I gave him the mic, the music played, he laughed then sang

**All about that bass**

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two

But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do

'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase

All the right junk in all the right places

I see the magazines working that Photoshop

We know that shit ain't real

Come on now, make it stop

If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up

'Cause every inch of you is perfect

From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along!

Because you know I'm all about that bass,

'Bout that bass 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

I'm bringing booty back

Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that

No, I'm just playing, I know you think you're fat

But I'm here to tell you

Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size

She says, boys like a little more booty to hold at night

You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll

So, if that's what's you're into

Then go ahead and move along!

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass

'Bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble

I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass

'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Hey, hey, ooh

You know you like this bass

"HAHAHAHA" they were all busy laughing except for Batman who simply smirked and hid his phone which was recording this whole time.

"Oh my god, Best, One, Yet" Babs said laughing.

"There is more to come" I said "Cause up next we have Dick singing an amazing song" I showed him the song, he laughed and started.

**Bringing Sexy Back**

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)

I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh huh)

You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave (uh huh)

*he looked at Babs then winked in a joking way and she rolled her eyes and he laughed at that while the other teenaged girls in the room fainted.

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

V.I.P.

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)

Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)

'Cause you're burning up, I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh huh)

You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave (uh huh)

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

V.I.P.

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

You ready?

You ready?

You ready?

Uh, yes

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

You motherfuckers watch how I attack (yeah)

If that's your girl, better watch your back (yeah)

'Cause she'll burn it up on me and that's a fact (yeah)

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

V.I.P.

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Ooh ooh

You ready? Yes

Ooh ooh

You ready? Yes

Ooh ooh yes

Ooh ooh ahh ooh

"HAHAHAHAHA WOOHOO" the boys and Babs were laughing, teen girls were fainting on the floor and the adult girl were helping those who fainted.

"Ok next is... Babs" I said and she got up, I showed her the song and she stood up "Ok, what is with you and all those Disney songs?"

**Swag it out**

Oh, oh, oh-oh!

Oh, oh oh-oh-oh! Oh, oh oh, oh!

Eh, eh, eh-oh-eh!

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag

Don't watch me, watch the T-T-TV

See, I'm swaggin' when you see-ee-ee me

Guess you're gonna fall in love-ove-la-la-love! (in love!)

See I'ma riding-riding by a heartbeat!

Start it up and start the party

Livin' it up, swag it out my way

Nicki Minaj having pink fridays

Sha la la la, lots of paper

Na na na na, don't trip of haters

Yeah, my hair it's done, my nails they're done

Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me

Swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

Pretty like Beyoncé, big time like Kanye

I'ma rock out, rock out like Green Day

I'ma act out, act on no screenplay

Swag it out, whassup?

I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna

Swag it all out, show off like a stunner

I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna

Swag it all out, stay hotter than the summer

Sha la la la, lots of paper

Na na na na, don't trip of haters

Yeah, my hair it's done, my nails they're done

Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me

Swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag

Let the bass bang!

Throw your hands in the air, air

Hands in the air

Throw-throw-throw your hands in the air (hands in the air)

Let the bass bang!

Throw your hands in the air, h-h-hands in the air

Throw-throw-throw your hands in the air!

Swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag it out

I'm gonna, I'm gonna, g-g-gonna swag

Eh, eh, eh-oh-eh! Eh, eh, e-e-e-eh!

Eh, eh, eh-oh-eh! Eh, eh, e-e-e-eh!

Eh, eh, eh-oh-eh! Eh, eh, e-e-e-eh!

Eh, eh, eh-oh-eh!

"WOOHOO" They all cheered and she sat down.

"Ok next is actually another Disney song" I said "Artemis you are the lead, rest of the girls are back up".

"Ok, what's the song?" Artemis asked.

"You'll see... oh and Artemis one more thing, you are singing this song for Wally" I said.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"SHSHSHSHSH go sing it and shush up" I said and she sighed, the music played and she sighed more.

**I won't say I'm in love**

**Artemis -**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there, done that

**Backup-**

Who d'you think you're kiddin'?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

*they pointed to Wally and he flushed.

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through ya

Girl, you can't conceal it

We know how you feel

And who you're thinking of

*again, they pointed to Wally

**Arty-**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Backup-**

You swoon, you sigh, *Babs swooned and Cass sighed

Why deny it? Uh-oh

**Arty-**

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

(Ohhh...)

**Backup-**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up

That you got, got, got it bad?

**Arty-**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**Backup-**

Give up, give in

Check the grin; you're in love

**Arty-**

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

**Backup-**

You're doin' flips, *Babs did a backflip read our lips:

"You're in love"

**Arty-**

You're way off base, I won't say it

Get off my case, I won't say it

**Backup-**

Girl, don't be proud

It's okay, you're in love

**Arty-**

Ohhh...

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

(**Backup-** Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh)

"Worst song ever" Artemis said as she took a seat.

* * *

**Hey guys whatup? Sorry I couldn't use all the songs you request but I promise next chapter well have them don't forget tp leave your favorite songs and who you want to sing it.**


	4. Can you LOL?

"Good morning, guys" I asked as I walked into the room kinda all cheered up.

"Morning, why the excited attitude?" Dinah asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why not? I got a list full of songs and I'm so ready to laugh... I mean to watch you sing amazing songs" I corrected.

"Ok then we're all here let's do this" Wally said finishing his plate of breakfast.

"Ok, let's start" I said then looked at the list "Oh looks like today is bands day, first off all the girls to the stage, your song is..."

**Birds of Prey**

*the seven girls got on stage then the music started.

**Diana-**

Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks,

*she pointed at all of them

**Shayera-**

Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook,

she did the dances like in the song

**Dinah-**

For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day;

**All-**

You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!

**Megan-**

Green Lantern has his special ring! (Pretty strong that little thing!)

*she raised her hand like there was a ring and pointed at the lanterns.

**Babs-**

Blue Beetle 's deeds are really swell! (But who will bring him out of his shell?)

**Artemis-**

Flash 's foes, they finish last! *Flash got a little smile* (Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!) *and now it is gone*

**All-**

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!

**Cass-**

Green Arrow has heroic traits, *she did that move to show her muscles* that is when he's shooting straight! *she winked* (Hey!) (I'm just saying...)

**Dinah-**

Aquaman's always courageous, his little fish, less outrageous!

**Shayera-**

Plastic Man can expand, becomes putty in our hands!

**All-**

While all the boys can keep you punks at bay,

No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day,

No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!

*they all came off the stage then went to Batman*

**Diana-**

Batman throws his Batarang, what a weapon, what a bang...

*she did like a hug from behind

**Megan &amp; Cass-**

Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt...

*they pretended to melt.

**Artemis &amp; Babs-**

He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave...

*Babs shiver, Diana puts a hand on Bruce's cheeks*

**(Diana- **and by the way you need to shave).

*then they all came back to the stage*

**All-**

While Batman does things in his special way,

He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)

While Batman always seems to save the day,

No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!

Birds of Prey...

(...Meow.)

"WOW" they clapped for them and the girls sat down.

"Ok that was great, up next is, ok it's the boys' turn, all the boys on the stage" I said.

"What song?" Barry asked.

"You'll see" I gave a smirk that meant 'nothing will go will'.

the music played and they all laughed.

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**Batman-**

Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like "Damn, he fly!"

**Barry-**

I pay to the beat, walking down the street in my new Le Freak, yeah

**Dick-**

This is how I roll, animal print pants outta control

**Wally-**

It's Redfoo with the big afro

**Roy-**

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

**GA-**

Girl, look at that body

*he showed off his muscles/abs

**Superman-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed his abs.

**Connor-**

Girl, look at that body

*did the same move and showed his abs.

**All-**

I work out

**Tim-**

Girl, look at that body

*same move

**Hal-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs

**John-**

Girl, look at that body

*same move same thing

**All-**

I work out

**Katar-**

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

*he pretended to walk then pretended to look around.

**Bart-**

Everybody stops and they staring at me

*he points at himself with a smirk.

**JL boys-**

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

Show it, show it, show it

*they all pointed

**YG boys-**

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it, yo

**Dick-**

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

*he put his head up.

**Batman-**

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks, _(what?)_

**Wally, Barry &amp; Bart-**

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt and I still get service _(what?)_

**Dick-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs (and a girl fainted in the background)

**Batman-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs (and another one fainted)

**Wally-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs

**All-**

I work out

**Roy-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs

**Bart-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs

**Barry-**

Girl, look at that body

*showed abs

**All-**

I work out

**Katar-**

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see

Everybody stops and they staring at me

**YG boys-**

I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

Show it, show it, show it

**JL boys-**

I'm sexy and I know it, hey

I'm sexy and I know it

**All-**

Check it out

Check it out

**Barry-**

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

*he wiggles again and again

**Superman-**

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

*he wiggles again and again

**Wally-**

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

*he wiggles again and again

**Roy-**

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah yeah

*he wiggles again and again

**Dick-**

Do the wiggle, man

*he points at Batman as he wiggles

**Batman-**

I do the wiggle, man, yeah

*Batman started wiggling (Hounstely it is the end of the world).

**All-**

I'm sexy and I know it

Hey, yeah

**Tim-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**Bart-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**Connor-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**All-**

I work out

**Hal-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**John-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**Oliver-**

Girl, look at that body

*shows abs

**All-**

I work out

I'm sexy and I know it

"I'm sexy and i know it" Dinah, Diana and Shayera sang.

"Girl look at that body" Babs and Artemis sang.

"Do the wiggle man" Cass and Megan sang.

"I do the wiggle man" the girls sang and they all wiggled wiggled.

"Ok that was awesome" I said.

"Yes, Batman your voice is so amazing" Diana said as she came closer to Batman.

"Yeah it was great" Cass and Shayera repeated.

"Why do all the girls go crazy for him?" Hal whisper asked Bart as they were all going down the stage stairs.

"I have no idea" Bart whisper answered.

"Ok, Batman and the bat clan, all to the stage" I said, then Batman and Batgirl got up but Rob and Dick stayed in place.

"Come on you two" I said again.

"We're not Bats" Dick says.

"Oh yes you are, you are a bat family member so get up and sing you two" I said and they got up the stage with the other two.

"What are we singing?" Rob asks and i don't answer I just turn the music on.

**Saliva Badass**

**Batman-**

I need you to hear this loud and clear

**Dick-**

The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear

**Batgirl-**

When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off

**Tim-**

To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground

**All-**

Cause I'm a badass

And you don't want to clash

Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash

Cause I'm a badass

And this warning's your last

You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

A badass

**Batman-**

Don't take this past the point of no return

**Dick-**

You don't want this kind of lesson learned

**Batgirl-**

When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down

**Tim-**

To take you out and you will have no doubt

**All-**

Cause I'm a badass

And you don't want to clash

Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash

Cause I'm a badass

And this warning's your last

You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

A badass

**Dick-**

I'm going to walk away from this

**Tim-**

And let it die than let it last

**Batgirl-**

Your pushing me to the danger zone

**Batman-**

And I'm gonna leave your body black and blue now

**All-**

Cause I'm a badass

And you don't want to clash

Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash

Cause I'm a badass

And this warning's your last

You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast

Cause I'm a badass

A gun ready to blast

**Batgirl-**

It's the wild wild west and I'm fast and fast

**Tim-**

Cause I'm a badass

**Dick-**

I'll put your face in the grass

**Batman-**

Don't test me boy cause I'll drop you fast

**All-**

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

Cause I'm a badass

Take your best shot

All you got

Good luck cause I'm a badass

Cause I'm a badass

A badass

"WOOOOOOOWHOOOOO" they cheered laughing jumoing up and down and all and so was I.

"That song is so... Batsy" Diana said laughing at how that song maches the bats.

"Ok, next is Superman, Lanterns, Nightwing, Superboy, Katar all to the stage" I said then showed them their song.

"Why is it boys only or girls only? Is this the battle of the sexes?" Wally asked laughed andeveryone laughed at that.

**Collisions of Worlds (Cars II)**

**Superman-**

Whoa!

At the first sign of morning light ol' glory's in the sky

**Dick-**

Across the pond, it's afternoon, and the Union Jack flies high

**Hal-**

We're on our first cup of coffee

We're on our third cup of tea

**John-**

And we can't pretend to live on different planets, you and me

In this collision of worlds

**Katar**

Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore

In this collision of worlds

**Connor-**

Oh, you can't sit this out no more

**Hal-**

Abbey Road, Route 66

CIA to the MI-6

**John-**

Right lane, left lane, metric, imperial,

Pounds, dollars, howdy, cheerio,

**Superman-**

That V8 growl to a V12 scream

Hail to the chief, well, God save the Queen!

**Dick-**

Cops, Bobbies, Tabasco, Wasabi

Pistachio... Ice cream!

In this collision of worlds

**Katar**

Well it's too late, you can't stop it now

In this collision of worlds

**Superman-**

Yeah, find you a place and just watch it now, watch it now!

**Hal-**

Yeah, you're a good ol' boy

**John-**

Well, you're a decent bloke

**Connor-**

I say it's irony, I say it's a joke

When I look around, now I can see

**Katar-**

We ain't so different, you and me

**Dick-**

Meat and potatoes, bangers and mash

Dollars, pounds, dosh, cash

**Superman-**

Autobahn, to the rising sun

The I10, to the M1

**Hal-**

Congress, Parliament, President, The Queen!

Petrol, you say gasoline

**John-**

Now grab your bird, and get your girl

Now it's a small world!

Collision of worlds

**Katar-**

Watch the new day dawn on a distant shore

In this collision of worlds

**Connor-**

No, you can't sit this out no more

It's a collision of worlds

**All-**

It's too late and you can't stop it now

Collision of worlds

Find you a place and watch it now

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh

They clapped for them then they sat down.

"Ok, our next victoms... I mean performance...rs" I said then said "Oliver and Dinah" I showed them the sing and they got up.

**Love is an Open Door (Frozen).**

**Dinah-**

Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

*she holds his hand

**Oliver-**

I love crazy!

*he holds her other hand

**Dinah-**

All my life has been a series of doors in my face

And then suddenly I bump into you...

**Oliver-**

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like...,

I've been searching my whole life to find my own place

And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue

**Dinah-**

But with you...

**Oliver-**

But with you

I found my place...

**Dinah-**

I see your face...

*she looks at him

**Both-**

And it's nothing like I've ever known before!

*they start dancing

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

**Dinah-**

With you!

**Oliver-**

With you!

**Dinah-**

With you!

**Oliver-**

With you!

**Both-**

Love is an open door...

**Oliver-**

I mean it's crazy...

**Dinah-**

What?

**Oliver-**

We finish each other's—

**Dinah-**

Sandwiches!

*oliver rolls his eyes and Dinah smacks him in the back of the head.

**Oliver-**

That's what I was gonna say!

**Dinah-**

I've never met someone-

**Both-**

Who thinks so much like me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

**Oliver-**

You-

**Dinah-**

And I-

**Oliver-**

Were-

**Dinah-**

Just-

**Both-**

Meant to be!

**Dinah-**

Say goodbye...

**Oliver-**

Say goodbye...

**Both-**

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!

Love is an open door!

Life can be so much more!

*they keep dancing.

**Dinah-**

With you!

**Oliver-**

With you!

**Dinah-**

With you!

**Oliver-**

With you!

**Both-**

Love is an open door...

**Oliver-**

Can I say something crazy?

*he stops dancing and really knees down and pulls out a ring

Will you marry me?

**Dinah-**

Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

*the hug each other and kiss

that's a proposal you will never forget.

The room then was full with "Oooooooohhhh"s and "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh"s.

they broke their kiss then looked at the rest.

"I'm so gonna be the bridesmaid" Diana said as she ran to the stage and hugged Dinah, Oliver moved closer to Batman, put a hand on his shoulder then said "And congratulations, you are my best man" Batman didn't say anything but he moved his shoulder so Oliver's hand isn't there anymore then said "I'll think about it".

"Wooooow" they all claped, then sat down back in the circle.

"Ok, I'm so happy for you too, but now back to the schedule, next is Batman" I said then showed him the song.

**Demons - Imagine Dragons**

When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale  
I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
At the curtain's call, it's the last of all  
When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave and the masquerade  
Will come calling out at the mess you've made  
Don't want to let you down but I am hellbound  
Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now unless you show me how  
When you feel my heat, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

they clapped for him and he sat down.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asks me.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Putting me in every song possible" Batman answers then sits down.

"HAHAHA, well I didn't notice, ok but luckily it is Diana's turn" I said.

"Oh really?" Diana asks as she stands up.

"Yes, you just have to sing it to Batman" I said as I showed her the song.

"I can do this" Diana nodded then got to the stage and started singing.

**Angel with a Shotgun**

*she looks at Batman then starts.

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun

Get out your guns

*she makes a gun like with her hands points it Batman then ''she shots''.

Battle's begun

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight

Then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger

*she points to her heart

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I...

Wanna live, not just survive

Tonight

Sometimes to win

You've got to sin

Don't mean I'm not a believer

And Major Tom

Will sing along

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I...

Wanna live, not just survive

Tonight

Ohh, ohh whoa whoa, ohh...

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun...

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I... (I'm an angel with a shotgun)

Wanna live, not just survive (Live, not just survive)

And I...

I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

they clapped for her and she sat down in her pace next to Batman.

"Ok that was great next is Artemis" I said.

"Really?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, this one is kinda old but it is awesome" I said as I showed her the song.

**Roar Katy Perry**

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly  
Agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing  
So I fell for everything  
You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all  
I see it now  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh...  
Oh...  
Oh...  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
I went from zero  
To my own hero  
You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all  
I see it now  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar

*she looks around and locks eyes with Wally then loooks away.  
Oh...  
Oh...  
Oh...  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh...  
Oh... (And you'll hear me roar)  
Oh...  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh...  
Oh...  
Oh...  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh...  
Oh... (And you'll hear me roar)  
Oh...  
You're gonna hear me roar

They all clapped fo her and she sat down.

"DUDE STOP DRULLING" Roy yells at Wally, Wally whipes his mouth then yells "I WASN'T DRULLING" as he and Artemis get a little blush and don't look at each other.

"You are so drulling" Barry says.

"HAHAHA, man you really like her" Dick says laughs.

"No I don't" Wally shouts out.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Bart asks.

"Ok next is Dick and Tim" I say to help Wally then I show the two their song.

**1000 words - final fantasy X-2**

**imT-**

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

**Dick-**

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

**Tim-**

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

**Dick-**

You fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

**Tim-**

I could hear that you whispered

As you walked through that door

**Both-**

But still I swore

To hide the pain

**Dick-**

When I turned back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

**Tim-**

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart ?

But now I'm not afraid to say

What's in my heart

**Dick-**

Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

**Dick-**

Even though I can't see

I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

**Tim-**

Oh a thousand words

A thousand embraces

Will cradle you

**Dick-**

Making all of your weary days

Seem far away

**Both-**

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand word

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonly years to only days

They'll hold you forever

Ohhhhhh a thousand words

They clapped for them then some of them turned to look at Batman and give him glares but it didn't effect him.

"Ok next is Wally" I said then he got up, I showed him the song then he went to the stage.

**Pardon Me - Weezer**

I tried my best

I gave my all

Sometimes my best wasn't good enough

For you

Sometimes I let you go

Sometimes I hurt you so

I know that I can be the meanest person in the world

So I apologize to you

And to anyone else that I hurt too

I may not be a perfect soul

But I can learn self control

So pardon me, pardon me, pardon me my friend

I never thought

That anyone

Was more important than the plans

I made

But now I feel the shame

There's no one else to blame

For all the broken hearts scattered on the field of war

So I apologize to you

And to anyone else that I hurt too

I may not be a perfect soul

But I can learn self control

So pardon me, pardon me, pardon me my friend

Sometimes I let you go

Sometimes I hurt you so

I know that I can be the meanest person in the world

So I apologize to you

And to anyone else that I hurt too

I may not be a perfect soul

But I can learn self control

And in my heart I feel it's true

So I'll be there with you

So pardon me

Pardon me

Pardon me my friend

Pardon me

My friend

Pardon me

My... love

"Wooooow" they clapped for him.

"Ok, I guess that is enough for today, go rest we will be back later" I said then they all left.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys what's up? So sorry I couldn't post this chapter before and I always have these damn excusses but I'm sorry and I just want you to know it's 4 AM and I have to be up by 9:30 so you are welcome.**


	5. BACK AGAIN

"Ok, guys I'm here" I said walking in.

"You are late, like 3 months late" Wally said.

"Yes I know, I am so sorry, now hurry up we have lots of victoms today" I said.

"YES she is back" Green Arrow said coming into the room.

"Oh no" Batman said.

"Ok let's start off with Superman and Superboy, on to the stage, here is your song" I said.

**Red Like Roses Pt. 2 - rwby**

(Imagine this with a lot of pointing and emotions)

SB -

I couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute

*he put his hands on his chest

couldn't bear another day without you in it

*he points at Clark

all of the joy that I had known for my life

was stripped away from me the minute that you *points at Clark again* died

SM -

to have you in my life was all i ever wanted

but now without *he points at Connor* you I'm a soul forever haunted

can't help but feel that i had taken you for granted

no way in hell that i can ever comprehend this

SB -

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong

how could you leave me when you swore that you would stay

now i'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f'ing day

SM -

it's like a movie but there's not a happy ending

every scene fades black and there's no pretending

this little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well

theres no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell

SB -

i know you didn't plan this

you tried to do what's right

but in the middle of this madness

i'm the one you left to win this fight

Both -

red like roses

fills my head with dreams and finds me

always closer

to the emptiness and sadness

that has come to take the place of you

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for them, "That was awesome".

They went to sit down but I stopped them "Woah woah woah, where do yo you think you are going? I have another song for you two".

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, now up again, let's go, here is the song" I said and they went back to the stage.

* * *

**Five For Fighting - Superman**

Connor-

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

Superman-

I'm more than a bird

I'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train

And it's not easy to be me

Connor-

I wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

'Bout a home I'll never see

Clark-

It may sound absurd

But don't be naïve

Even heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbed

But won't you concede

Even heroes have the right to dream

And it's not easy to be me

Connor-

Up, up and away, away from me

Well it's alright

You can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naïve

Clark-

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

Digging for Kryptonite on this one-way street

Only a man in a funny red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me

Inside of me, yeah inside of me, inside of me

Both-

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

I'm only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

And it's not easy

It's not easy to be me

* * *

"WOAH" They cheered again.

"Can we sit now?" Connor asked.

"No" I said.

"Anther song?" Connor asked.

"Yes" I said.

"What is going on today?" Connor asked.

"Okay now let's go" I said then the music played and Connor sighed "I will get you for your taste in songs".

* * *

**Eminem - Superman**

**Connor-**

You high baby? (Yeah)

Yeah? (Ha ha ha. Talk to me.)

You want me to tell you somethin'? (Uh huh)

I know what you wanna hear

**Clark-**

'Cause I know you want me baby

I think I want you, too

(I think I love you baby)

I think I love you, too

**Connor-**

I'm here to save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

I wanna grow together

Let's let our love unfurl

**Clark-**

You know you want me baby

You know I want you, too

They call me Superman

I'm here to rescue you

**Connor-**

I wanna save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

(Oh boy, you drive me crazy)

Bitch, you make me hurl

**Clark-**

They call me Superman

Leap tall hoes in a single bound

I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now *he showes his hand

I'll never let another chick bring me down

**Connor-**

In a relationship, save it bitch

Babysit, you make me sick

Superman ain't savin' shit

Girl you can jump on Shady's dick

*he points at his dick

**Clark-**

Straight from the hip, cut to the chase

I'll tell a motherfuckin' slut to her face

Play no games, say no names

Ever since I broke up with what's her face

**Connor-**

I'm a different man, kiss my ass

Kiss my lips, bitch why ask

Kiss my dick, get my cash

I'd rather have you whip my ass

**Clark-**

Don't put out, I'll put you out

Won't get out, I'll push you out

Puss blew out, copin' shit

Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out

**Connor-**

Am I too nice to buy you ice?

Bitch if you died, wouldn't buy you life

What you tryin' to be my new wife?

What you Mariah, fly through twice?

**Clark-**

But I do know one thing though

Bitches they come, they go

Saturday through Sunday, Monday

Monday through Sunday, yo

**Connor-**

Maybe I'll love you one day

Maybe we'll someday grow

Till then just sit your drunk ass

On that fuckin' runway hoe

**Clark-**

'Cause I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

**Connor-**

I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Your Superman, your Superman

**Clark-**

Don't get me wrong, I love these hoes

It's no secret, everybody knows

*he points at the crowd

Yeah we fucked, bitch so what

That's about as far as your buddy goes

**Connor-**

We'll be friends, I'll call you again

I'll chase you around every bar you attend

Never know what kind of car I'll be in

We'll see how much you'll be partying then

**Clark-**

You don't want that, neither do I

I don't wanna flip when I see you with guys

Too much pride, between you and I

*he points at Connor and himself as to keep this between them

Not a jealous man, but females lie

**Connor-**

But I guess that's just what sluts do

How could it ever be just us two

I never loved you enough to trust you

We just met and I just fucked you

**Clark-**

But I do know one thing though

Bitches they come they go

Saturday through Sunday, Monday

Monday through Sunday, yo

**Connor-**

Maybe I'll love you one day

Maybe we'll someday grow

Till then just sit your drunk ass

On that fuckin' runway hoe

**Clark-**

I know you want me baby

I think I want you, too

(I think I love you, baby)

I think I love you, too

**Connor-**

I'm here to save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

I wanna grow together

Let's let our love unfurl

**Clark-**

You know you want me baby

You know I want you, too

They call me Superman

I'm here to rescue you

**Connor-**

I wanna save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

(Ooh boy, you drive me crazy)

Bitch, you make me hurl

**Clark-**

First thing you *points at crowd* say

(I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day

I don't see what the big deal is anyway

You're just plain old Marshall to me)

**Connor-**

Ooh yeah girl run that game

(Haily Jade, I love that name

Love that tattoo, what's that say?

"Rot in Pieces", uhh that's great)

**Clark-**

First off you don't know Marshall

At all so don't grow partial

That's ammo for my arsenal

I'll slap you off that bar stool

**Connor-**

There goes another lawsuit

Leave hand prints all across you

Good Lordy-wody you must be

Gone off that quarter bottle

**Clark-**

You want what you can't have

Ooh girl that's too damn bad

Don't touch what you can't grab

End up with two back hands

**Connor-**

Put Anthrax on a Tampax

And slap you till you can't stand

Girl you just blew your chance

Don't mean to ruin your plans

**Clark-**

But I do know one thing though

Bitches they come they go

Saturday through Sunday, Monday

Monday through Sunday, yo

**Connor-**

Maybe I'll love you one day

Maybe we'll someday grow

Till then just sit your drunk ass

On that fuckin' runway hoe

**Clark-**

'Cause I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

**Connor-**

I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Your Superman, your Superman

**Clark-**

'Cause I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

**Connor-**

I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Your Superman, your Superman

**Clark-**

I know you want me baby

I think I want you, too

(I think I love you baby)

I think I love you, too

**Connor-**

I'm here to save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

I wanna grow together

Let's let our love unfurl

**Clark-**

You know you want me baby

You know I want you, too

They call me Superman

I'm here to rescue you

**Connor-**

I wanna save you girl

Come be in Shady's world

(Oh boy you drive me crazy)

Bitch, you make me hurl

**Clark-**

'Cause I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

**Connor-**

I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Your Superman, your Superman

**Clark-**

'Cause I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

**Both-**

I can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Can't be your Superman

Your Superman, your Superman

* * *

Everyone clapped, well everyone but Megan, _wow looks like they have more in common than they think, breakups are so hard _I thought.

"Ok next is..." I started.

"Please not me" Connor sighed.

"Don't worry, it's the girls turn, all the girls to the stage" I said and all the girls went up.

"Where do you think you are going? She said all the _girls_" Wally said to Artemis.

"Yeah, I'm filling in your place" Artemis said going to the stage.

"Oh, burn" Nightwing said.

"This is your song" I showed them and they all laughed.

* * *

**Pretty Girls**

**Artemis: **(I hate you)

All around the world, pretty girls

*she points at herself and the girls.

Wipe the floor with all the boys

*she points at the guys.

**Megan:**

Pour the drinks, bring the noise

(It's Iggy-Iggs!) We're just so pretty!

*she throws her hair back and goes.

**Diana****:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Jump the line, to the front

**Cassie:**

Do what we like, get what we want

(Where you at, Brit?) We're just so pretty!

*she throws her hair back

**Dinah:**

Hey, don't you know that it's always the same?

From Australia 'round to LA

**Babs:**

You can betcha', wherever the girls go, boys follow

We be keeping them up on their toes

**Shayera:**

They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes

Just you watch, they're so predictable

(Some things don't change...)

**Artemis****:**

(The girls roll up) Windows roll down

(Eyes on us) Jaws on the ground

**Megan:**

(Watch them go) It's just so funny

(Like bees to the honey!)

**Diana:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Wipe the floor with all the boys

**Cassie:**

Pour the drinks, bring the noise

We're just so pretty!

**Dinah:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Jump the line, to the front

**Babs:**

Do what we like, get what we want

We're just so pretty!

**Shayera:**

Tell me, is it true that these men are from Mars?

Is that why they be acting bizarre?

**Artemis:**

Every time I walk out of my house it's like, "Hey, baby!"

They don't see me rolling my eyes

**Megan:**

They buzzing around me like flies

They got one thing on their minds

(Some things don't change...)

**Diana:**

(The girls roll up) Windows roll down

(Eyes on us) Jaws on the ground

**Cassie:**

(Watch them go) It's just so funny

(Like bees to the honey!)

**Dinah:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Wipe the floor with all the boys

**Babs:**

Pour the drinks, bring the noise

We're just so pretty!

**Shayera:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Jump the line, to the front

**Artemis:**

Do what we like, get what we want

We're just so pretty!

**Megan:**

If you ask me, I'm killing them softly

I would spend time with you but that'd cost me

**Diana:**

They pray that Iggy-Iggy give 'em one more chance

But busy Iggy wouldn't even give 'em one more glance

**Cassie:**

See, enter in line between the beauty and a beast

Slim waist, thick cake, the whole world want a piece

**Dinah:**

Bad girl, good (ooh) would make you lose your mind

All of the boys begging Britney, hit 'em one more time

Iggs

**Babs:**

All around the world, pretty girls

*she points at herself and the girls

Wipe the floor with all the boys

*she points at the guys.

**Shayera:**

Pour the drinks, bring the noise

We're just so pretty!

**All:**

All around the world, pretty girls

Jump the line, to the front

Do what we like, get what we want

We're just so pretty!

*the flip their hair in unison.

* * *

"HAHAHA" The girls all laughed while the boys were in a O.O situation.

"Oh come on, it was just a song" Dinah said.

"Hahaha, that was awesome" I said "Ok next is Megan singing..." I showed her the song.

* * *

**Style - Taylor Swift**

Midnight

You come and pick me up, no headlights

Long drive

Could end in burning flames or paradise

Fade into view, oh

It's been awhile since I have even heard from you

*she points at the crowd.

(Heard from you)

I should just tell you to leave 'cause I

Know exactly where it leads but I

Watch us go 'round and 'round each time

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

*she points at her eyes

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

*she points at her lips.

And then we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slick back, white t-shirt

And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

We never go out of style

We never go out of style

So it goes

He can't keep his wild eyes on the road, ooh

Takes me home

Lights are off, he's taking off his coat, mmm

I say I heard, oh

That you've been out and about with some other girl

Some other girl

He says what you heard is true but I

Can't stop thinking about you and I

I said I've been there too a few times

'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And then we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slick back, white t-shirt

And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (tight little skirt)

And when we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style (we never go, we never go)

We never go out of style

Take me home

Just take me home

Yeah, just take me home

(Out of style)

Oh, you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye

And I got that red lip classic thing that you like

And then we go crashing down, we come back every time

'Cause we never go out of style

We never go out of style

* * *

"Woah" they clapped and she sat down.

"Wow, that was great, ok now, Nightwing, you are up, you are singing..." I showed him the song.

"Ok" he said.

"Oh and one more thing,..." I whispered him the rest.

"I hate you" Nightwing said and I mouthed a thanks.

Nightwing got up on stage and the music played.

* * *

**Ed Sheeran - Thinking out loud**

*he looked at the crowd, he staired at Babs for a minute then he dropped the mike and went to her, he put a hand on her hip and he held her hand with the other*

Babs - what are you doing?

Nightwing - you'll see.

*music played and she put a hand on his shoulder.

When your legs don't work like they used to before *they started slow dancing like the video and Nightwing singing without the mike*

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

And darling I will be loving you till we're 70

And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Oh me I fall in love with you every single day

*she raised her leg to his arms then her other leg and he spun around with her in his arms (Like the video)

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

*she put her hand on his heart, he took her hand with his and they started dancing again.

I'm thinking out loud

*the rest of the couple joined in to dance.

That maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul can never grow old

It's ever green

Baby your smile forever in my mind and memory

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

But baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

So baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

* * *

"WOOAH" They clapped for the both of them.

"Ok that was awesome" they said.

"They really mastered that dance"

"Yeah"

"Ok, next" Nightwing and Babs said looking at me.

"Ok, next off is Batman" I said.

"NOOOOOOOO" Batman said.

"Come on B, to the stage" I said.

"Don't tell me what to do" he said going to the stage.

"Your song is... I showed him the song.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said then he sighed and started singing.

* * *

**Mulan - I'll make a man out of you**

Let's get down to business *he grabbed the mike with passion and an angry look on his face*

To defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters *he pointed at the girls

When I asked for sons? *the girls gave him a death look

You're *he pointed at the YJ team* the saddest bunch

I ever met *they got angry faces*

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you *he pointed at the crowd.

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within *he tapped his hand on his heart.

Once you find your center

You are sure to win *he started walking down the stage, he walked behind them.

You're a spineless, pale *he said in Robin's ear but outloud

Pathetic lot *he said to Cassie walking behind her

And you haven't got a clue *he said to Nightwing walking behind him.

Somehow I'll make a man out of you *he said to Wally and Roy walking behind them.

Robin: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Roy: Say good bye to those who knew me

Wally: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym

Nightwing: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Babs: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Cassie: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon *he pointed to the window that the moon apeeared from.

Time is racing toward us

Till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order

And you _might_ survive

You're unsuited for *he pointed at the YJ team

The rage of war

So pack up, go home

You're through

How could I make a man out of you? *he points again

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river *he makes the wave moves with his hand

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooooon *he points up.

* * *

"WOW, HAHAHA" some clapped, some laughed, and some were doing both.

"That... was... awesome" Wally said in between laughs.

"Ok that was it for today" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Yo wassup guys? Ok like the usual follow fav this and review your favorite songs and who do you want to sing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sup weirdos" I say walking into the cave.

"Oh hey Roze" Wally said "So let's start".

"Ok" I say as I take out my list "First off... Wally".

"Really? What am I singing?" Wally asked.

"Echo" Batman said quickly.

"How did you know? Oh wait..." I started as it hit me.

"I'm Batman" he said as everyone else said including me said "He's Batman.

* * *

**Echo - Gumi From Vocaloid**

The clock stopped ticking,

Forever ago.

How long have I been up?

I don't know.

I can't get a grip,

But I can't let go

There wasn't anything

To hold onto though...

Why can't I see?

Why can't I see?

All the colors that you see?

Please, Can I be,

Please, Can I be

Colorful and free?

WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-

WHY, I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV!

I'M black, THEN I'M white!

NO!

SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!

THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE,

WHEN I'M UP AGAINST

THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR!

ECHO!

I'm gonna burn my house down,

Into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away, Now

And never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down,

Into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away, Now

And never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down,

Into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away, Now

And never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down,

Into an ugly black.

I'm gonna run away, Now

And never look back.

I'm gonna burn my house down,

And never look back.

And never look back.

AND NEVER LOOK BACK!

WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-

WHY, I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV!

I'M black, THEN I'M white!

NO!

SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!

WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!

CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-

WHY, I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV!

I'M black, THEN I'M white!

NO!

SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!

MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!

THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE,

WHEN I'M UP AGAINST

THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR!

THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE,

WHEN I'M UP AGAINST

THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR!

* * *

"Wow, that was awesome" they clapped.

"Yeah, ok next is... " I started.

"Megan" Batman said.

"Oh, what's my song?" Megan asked excited.

"Super Bass" Batman said.

"HEY, stop doing my job" I said.

"And you have to sing it to Connor" Batman said with a smirk.

* * *

**Super Bass - Nicki Minaj**

This one is for the boys with the S' symbol.

Top down, A/C with the cooling system.

When he come up in the cave *she pretended to walk into a place*, he be blazin' up.

Got stacks on deck, like he saving up.

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal.

He pop bottles and he got the right kinda build.

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke.

He always in the air *she raises her hand* , but he never *she gestures her index finger no* fly coach.

He a motherf***er trip (trip).

Sailor of the ship (ship).

When he make her drip (drip),

Kiss him on the lip (lip).

That's the kinda dude I was looking for.

And yes, you'll get slapped if you looking hoe.

I said, "Excuse me. You're a hell of a guy.

*she points at Conner*

I mean my-my-my-my you're like pelican fly.

I'm mean you're so shy and I'm loving your tie.

*she pretended to wear a tie*

You're like slicker than the guy with the red cap behin', oh!"

Yes, I did. Yes, I did.

Somebody, please them who the f I is

I am M'gann M'orzz, I mack them dudes up.

Back coupes up and chuck the deuce up.

Boy, you got my heart beat running away.

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.

Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass?

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass.

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Yeah. Bass.

B-b-b-b-b-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

This one is for the boys in the polos.

Entrepreneur niggas and the moguls.

He could ball with the crew. He could solo,

But I think I like him better when he do-lo.

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on.

He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on,

He just gotta give me that look.

When he give me that look.

Then them panties coming off off! Oh!

I said, "Excuse me. You're a hell of a guy.

*She pointed to Conner*

You know I really got a thing for Cadmus guys.

I mean sigh. Sickening eyes.

I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side." Uh!

Yes, I did. Yes, I did.

Somebody, please tell them who the f I is.

I am M'gann M'orzz, I mack them dudes up.

Back coupes up and chuck the deuce up.

Boy, you got my heart beat running away.

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.

Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass?

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass.

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. . Yeah. Bass.

Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

See I need you in my life for me to stay.

No. No. No. No. No. I know you'll stay.

Oh no. No. No. No. No. Don't go away.

Boy, you got my heart beat running away.

Don't you hear that heart beat coming your way.

Oh, it be like boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom.

Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass

Boy, you got my heart beat running away.

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way.

Can't you hear that boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass?

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. .boom. Bass.

Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. Boom. Bass. boom. Bass.

Boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(He got that super bass!)

Boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-boom-ba-doom-boom-bass.

(Yeah! That's that super bass!)

**(I made a few changes if you didn't notice)**

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for her and she sat down with the rest.

"Ok that was great, who's next?" Nightwing asked.

"You" I said with a smirk.

"Me?" Nightwing questioned "What do I have to sing?"

"Here you go..." I showed him his song.

"Okay" Nightwing said as he jumped to the stage.

* * *

**Alice Cooper - Poison**

Your cruel deep eyes

Your blood, like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (Deep in)

I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

One look (One look) could kill (Could kill)

My pain, your thrill

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains

Poison (Poison)

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

Yeaah!

I don't wanna break these chains, poison (Poison)

Burning deep inside my veins

Burning deep (Poison) inside my veins, poison (Poison)

I don't wanna (Poison) break these chains

(Poison) Poison

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for him and he sat down.

"Is it just me or does Nightwing really really sound like Jesse McCartney?" Megan asked.

"It's not just you" Everyone else but Nightwing said.

"I do NOT sound like him" Nightwing said.

"Well, you kinda do" I said.

"Hey, my best friend does NOT sound like that guy" Wally said.

"Thanks buddy" Nightwing said.

"Your welcome but you still sound like him" Wally said laughing.

"Ok next?" Nightwing said looking at me.

"Next up is... Bats... and Birds" I said remembering the last time I said just 'Bats'.

"What's our song?" Batgirl asked and I just played the music.

* * *

**Wiz Khalifa - See You Again**

**Robin-**

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

**Batgirl-**

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

**Nightwing-**

Damn, who knew

All the planes we flew

Good things we been through

That I'd be standing right here talking to you

'Bout another path

**Batman-**

I know we loved to hit the road and laugh

But something told me that it wouldn't last

Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture

Those were the days

Hard work forever pays

Now I see you in a better place

**All-**

Ah

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

**Robin-**

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

**Batgirl-**

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (lemme tell you)

When I see you again

Oh, oh, ooh

**Nightwing-**

First, you both go out your way

And the vibe is feeling strong

And what's small turned to a friendship

A friendship turned to a bond

And that bond will never be broken

The love will never get lost

**Batman-**

And when brotherhood come first

Then the line will never be crossed

Established it on our own

When that line had to be drawn

And that line is what we reached

So remember me when I'm gone

**All-**

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?

*Batgirl and Nightwing started tearring, even Robin who... didn't really know Jason was hurted*

Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

**Robin-**

So let the light guide your way, yeah

Hold every memory as you go

**Batgirl-**

And every road you take

Will always lead you home, home

**Nightwing-**

It's been a long day without you my friend

And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

**Batman-**

We've come a long way from where we began

Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again

**All-**

Oh, oh, ooh

When I see you again

Oh, oh, ooh

When I see you again

* * *

"WOW, that was awesome" they clapped.

Batman felt Nightwing and Batgirl were gonna cry, he went and put a hand on each's shoulder, they nodded and he nodded back and they went outside.

"Ok next is... Wally" I said.

"Sweet, what's my song?" he asked so I smirked.

"This is not gonna be good" he said as he saw my smirk, I showed him the song and told him something and he went to the stage cursing.

* * *

**She's A Lady - Forever The Sickest Kids**

I'm in love with a girl I hate

*he pointed at Artemis and he so wanted to put up his middle finger to her*

She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me

I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor

I'd trade her in a second

She's a backseat driver, a drama provider

An instant update of the world

She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter

She's attractive but bitter

Did you scream enough to make her cry

To turn around, turn around?

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Take off your shoes, come in the room

And baby let's try not to argue

Turn out the lights, turn on the radio

And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you

I'm too busy loving you, I'm too busy loving you?

Did you scream enough to make her cry

To turn around, turn around?

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

*he points at Artemis again*

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

Here I am, there you go again, again

We will not ever be eighteen again, again

And I'm worn out of fighting

And every night you leave crying

And I, I could use some time

Here I am, there you go again, again

So here I am and I'm dying

And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you

Come back, come back to me

And I'll take you gladly, well, I'll take you any time

Did you scream enough to make her cry

To turn around, turn around?

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

Did you scream enough to make her cry

To turn around, turn around?

Baby, don't return to me

If you think that I'm not worth your time

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

She's a lady

And ladies shouldn't be messed with

* * *

"Oh come on, why don't you JUST kiss her?" Bart asked Wally pointing to Artemis, Batgirl and Nightwing came in the room in half the song and they were laughing now at Wally.

"NO" Wally and Artemis said in unison.

"Ok next is... Nightwing" I said and I showed him the song "And of course..." I started and whispered the rest.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked and I just smirked back.

* * *

**Walk The Moon - Shut Up and Dance With Me**

Oh, don't you dare look back!

*he pointed straight at Babs

Just keep your eyes on me.

*he points two fingers at her then at his eyes*

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance with me!"

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite,

(Superman asked "Why kryptonite?")

Helpless to the bass and faded light,

Oh, we were born to get together,

Born to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor, and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back!

Just keep your eyes on me."

*He pointed two fingers at his eyes and then a finger at her*

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance with me!"

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque Juliet, teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me,

I knew we were born to be together,

Born to be together

*Babs came to the stage*

She took my arm,

*She took his arms*

I don't know how it happened.

*They started dancing*

We took the floor, and she said,

*He gave her the mic and she sang the next line*

"Oh, don't you dare look back!

Just keep your eyes on me."

*He took the mic back and sang the next line*

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, *he gave her the mic* "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance with me!"

Deep in her eyes,

I think, I see the future,

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor, and she said,

*He gave her the mic and she sang the next line*

"Oh, don't you dare look back!

Just keep your eyes on me."

*He took the mic back and sang the next line*

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, *He gave her the mic* "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance!"

"Oh, don't you dare look back!

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back",

She said, *He gave her the mic* "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny,

She said, "Oh, oh, oh!

Shut up and dance with me!"

Oh, oh, oh! Shut up dance with me!

Oh, oh, oh! Shut up dance with me!

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for them.

"Ok next up is..." I started "Artemis".

"Ok, what am I singing?" she asked and I showed her the song.

"Oh no" Artemis sighed as she went up the stage.

* * *

**Taylor Swift - Bad Blood**

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Did you have to do this?

I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin

What was shining? Now it's all rusted

Did you have to hit me?

where I'm weak, baby, I couldn't breath

And rub it in so deep

Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Did you think we'd be fine?

Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past

These kind of wounds, they last and they last

Now did you think it all through?

All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't

So if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to

Think about the good times

You and I

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

You live like that, you live with ghosts

Mmm, if you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look at what you've done

'Cause baby, now we got bad blood, hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve 'em

You made a really deep cut

And baby, now we got bad blood, hey

* * *

"Ok that was awesome" the clapped for her.

"Ok next?" Artemis asked.

"Conner, you are up" I said.

"What do I have to sing?" Conner asked and I showed him the song.

"Okay" he said and he was going to the stage.

"Conner wait" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to wear this" I gave him a folded suit so he wouldn't know what it is before he goes to change.

"Uuumm, okay" he said and he went to change.

* * *

He came back wearing a firefighter outfit.

"I hate this" Conner said before starting to sing.

**Wildfire - Gumi**

It's above one hundred Fahrenheit

I can't tell if it's day or if it's night

It's burning unbelievably bright

I'm blinded by these flashing lights

my lungs are failing from inhaling

all the charcoal from this circle

of the hate and the lies

God, how dare you

It's unfair you

deny, ignite and

close your eyes

You think by now

That I would have learned

Not to play with fire

if I don't wanna get burned

But I'm a pyromaniac

And your veins are full of gas

you're burning higher, higher

I'm storming this wildfire

I am immune (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

One look at your face

brings down the human race

to their knees, to their knees

begging please, spare mercy

Then there's somebody

As charred and burnt as me

on their knees, on their knees

begging "more gasoline"

my lungs are failing from inhaling

all the charcoal from this circle

of the hate and the lies

God, how dare you

It's unfair you

deny, ignite and

close your eyes

You think by now

That I would have learned

Not to play with fire

if I don't wanna get burned

But I'm a pyromaniac

And your veins are full of gas

you're burning higher, higher

I'm storming this wildfire

I am immune (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

Strike a match and watch it burn

You set the world ablaze

But I'm the one that you blame

Fuel the flames and watch me burn

'Cause you have branded me, scorched me

Burnt every inch of me

Strike a match and watch it burn

I'll set the world ablaze

Since it's this game that you play

Fuel the flames of the pyre

And I will burn higher, burn brighter

fight fire with fire

You think by now

That I would have learned

Not to play with fire

if I don't wanna get burned

But I'm a pyromaniac

And your veins are full of gas

you're burning higher, higher

I'm storming this wildfire

I am immune (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

I am immune (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE)

Because of you (WILDFIRE)

* * *

"WOW" they clapped.

"Ok that was awesome" they said.

"Okay next up is... Nightwing" I said.

"Ok, what's my song?" he asked and I showed him the song.

* * *

**Quiet Riot - Health Metal**

Well, I'm an axe grinder

Piledriver

Mama says that I never, never mind her

Got no brains

I'm insane

The teacher says that I'm one big pain

I'm like a laser

Six-string razor

I got a mouth like an alligator

I want it louder

More power

I'm gonna rock it 'til it strikes the hour

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad, all right

Well, I'm frustrated

Outdated

I really want to be overrated

I'm a finder

And I'm a keeper

I'm not a loser and I ain't no weeper

I got the boys

To make the noise

Won't ever let up, hope it annoys you

Join the pack

Fill the crack

Well, now you're here, there's no way back

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

Metal health will cure your crazy

Metal health will cure your mad

Metal health is what we all need

It's like a heart attack

Bang your head

Wake the dead

We're all metal mad

It's all you have

So bang your head

And raise the dead, oh yeah

Metal health

It drives you mad, mad, mad, mad

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

(Oh, get your straightjackets on tonight, oh

The bad boys are gonna set you right

Oh rock ya, rock ya, rock ya)

Bang your head

Metal health will drive you mad

Bang your head

* * *

"Ok that was great" I said as everyone clapped.

"Ok next?" Conner asked.

"Ok Conner, go change, you and Megan are doing a song.

* * *

**Meghan Trainor - Like I'm Gonna Lose You**

**Megan-**

I found myself dreaming of

Silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you pull me close

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

And I realized

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

**Conner-**

In the blink of an eye

Just a whisper of smoke

You could lose everything

The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby

Any chance that I get

And I'll make the most of the minutes

And love with no regrets

So let's take the time to say what we want

Here's what we got before it's all gone

Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

**Both-**

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey

Whoa

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Yeah, yeah

Like I'm gonna lose you

* * *

"WOW, that was great" they said clapping.

"Yeah" they said.

"Ok, who's next?" Conner asked.

"Roy" I said.

"Ok" he said as he got up to the stage.

* * *

**Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse, whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flag, dye my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in, whoa

I'm breaking in and shaping up

Then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse, whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa oh... Whoa... I'm radioactive, radioactive

* * *

"WOW" they clapped.

"That was awesome" they said.

"Ok next is Nightwing" I said.

"What's my song?" he asked and I showed him the song.

* * *

**Quiet Riot - The Wild and The Young**

Times are changing

Nothing stays the same

For this jukebox generation

Adhere to fashion

Like computer games

Modern day communication

The news hard to take

Will fade tomorrow

They are the strong

They'll survive

The wild and the young

They all have their dreams

The wild and the young

They've got to be free

The sun never sets

For souls on the run

The wild and the young

Yeah

Hah!

Roaring passion

With no guilt or shame

It's accepting education, yeah!

Misbehaving

No regrets, no blame

With a bold kind of sophistication

So close to the edge

And high on the wire

They are not wrong

They're alive

The wild and the young

They all have their dreams

The wild and the young

They've got to be free

The sun never sets

For souls on the run

The wild and the young

Ha!

So close to the edge

And high on the wire

They are not wrong

They're alive

Look out!

Wild, wild

The wild and the

Young, y-y-y-young

The wild and the young

They all have their dreams

The wild and the young

They've got to be free

The sun never sets

For souls on the run

The wild and the young

They all have their dreams

The wild and the young

They've got to be free

The sun never sets

For souls on the run

The wild and the young

Oh yeah

The wild and the young

Oh

Right

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for him.

"That was great" they said.

"Ok so I guess that's it for today" I said.

"What? Why?" Megan asked.

"Sorry, I'll be back tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long long time but I am back and since I finished my Gotham High story I think I will put more time on this story.**

**AND sorry if I haven't put all your songs yet I am still working on it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Roze's P.O.V**

"Hey guys" I said as I came in the main room of the cave.

"Where were you?" Wally jumped.

"Uuumm... doesn't matter, I'm here now" I said.

"Ok, should we start?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, I have a full list of songs and not a lot of time so lets get started" I said.

They all sat on the floor around the platform and waited.

"Okay, first off... Bart" I said, he got up and I showed him the song.

"That song is so crash, you know I can do rap easily and I can do it even faster..." Bart went on talking.

* * *

**Trap Queen - Fetty Wap**

Remy Boyz, yeah

1738

I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"

Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in that door

I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll

Married to the money, introduced her to my stove

Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low

She my trap queen, let her hit the bando

We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go

We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos

Got 50, 60 grand, 5 100 grams though

Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole

Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go

Everybody hating, we just call them fans though

In love with the money, I ain't never letting go

And I get high with my baby

I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah

And I can ride with my baby

I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

And I get high with my baby

I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah

And I can ride with my baby

I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

And I get high with my baby

I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah

And I can ride with my baby

I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

And I get high with my baby

I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah

And I can ride with my baby

I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"

Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in that door

I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll

Married to the money, introduced her to my stove

Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low

She my trap queen, let her hit the bando

We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go

We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos

Got 50, 60 grand, 5 100 grams though

Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole

Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go

Everybody hating, we just call them fans though

In love with the money, I ain't never letting go

I be smoking dope and you know Backwoods what I roll

Remy Boy, Fetty eating shit up that's fasho

Ill run in ya house, then I'll fuck your ho

'Cause Remy Boyz are nuttin', Re-Re-Remy Boyz are nuttin'

* * *

"Wow" they clapped for him.

"Bart, your voice is awesome, even though it's a rap" Megan said.

"Thanks" Bart said.

"Ok uuumm, next is Batgirl" I said , I showed her her song and she got up to sing.

* * *

**Eminem - Kings Never Die**

Here to stay

Even when I'm gone

When I close my eyes

Through the passage of time

Kings never die

I can hear the drummer drumming

And the trumpets, someone's tryna summon someone, I know something's coming

But I'm running from it to be standing at the summit

And plummet, how come it wasn't what I thought it was

Was it, too good to be true?

Have nothing, get it all but too much of it

Then lose it again, did I swallow hallucinogens

'Cause if not, where the hell did it go?

'Cause here I sit in Lucifer's den by the dutch oven

Just choosing to sin

Even if it means I'm selling my soul, just to be the undisputed again

Do whatever I gotta do just to win

'Cause I got this motherfucking cloud over my head

Crown around it, thorns on it

Cracks in it, bet you morons didn't

Think I'd be back, did ya?

How 'bout that I'm somehow now back to the underdog

But no matter how loud that I bark, this sport is something I never bow-wow'd at

I complain about the game, I shout and I pout, it's a love-hate

But I found out that I can move a mountain of doubt

Even when you bitches are counting me out, and I appear to be down for the count

Only time I ever been out and about is driving around town with my fucking whereabouts in a doubt

'Cause I been lost tryna think of what I did to get here but I'm not a quitter

Gotta get up, give it all I got or give up

Spit on, shit on, stepped on, but kept going

I'm tryna be headstrong but it feels like I slept on my neck wrong

'Cause you're moving onto the next, but is the respect gone?

'Cause someone told me that

(Kings never die)

Don't give me that sob story liar, don't preach to the choir

You ain't never even had to reach in the fire to dig deep

Nobody ever handed me shit in life, not even a flyer

Wouldn't even take shit into consideration

Obliterate anyone in the way

I think I see why a lot of rappers get on these features and try to show out on a track with me

But it'd actually have to be a fucking blowout to get me to retire

Tell these new artists that kings never die

I know shit has changed in this age, fuck a Twitter page

Did it just say I've been upstaged?

Why am I online? It's driving me crazy

I'm riding shotgun tryna get a gauge

On what's hot, but I'm not gonna' conform

But as days pass in this shit

And opinions sway, I can hear them say

If I stay passionate maybe I can stay Jay miraculous

Comeback as if I went away

But detractors just say so much for the Renegade

Someone's gonna make me blow my composure

Here I go again, center stage and I feel like I'm in a cage

Some want a champion to fall

I still wonder why I laugh at 'em, 'cause why care when I'm awesome?

Fuck what these cynics say

Just goes to show that when my back's against the wall

And I'm under attack again, that I'll act as if I'm posted up

With this pent up rage, 'cause all these plaques in my office

On the floor stacked against the door

Are they just metaphors for the odds of me comin' back again?

'Cause all the accomplishments, accolades, awards

And trophies just don't mean jack anymore

If I'm here today and gone tomorrow

And I'm not gonna be

Here to stay

Even when I'm gone

When I close my eyes

Through the passage of time

Kings never die

I want it, I'm coming to get it

So you son of a bitches don't duck you're gonna get Riddick Bowe'd

Critics'll end up in critical, think your shit is dope all you're gonna get is smoked then

And I'm not stopping 'till I'm on top again, all alone and on a throne

Like a token of respect, or a homage poem, or an ode I've been owed

Tossed in the air by my own arm, and launched so hard I broke my collarbone

And when it's my time to go, I'm still not leaving

Stop for no one, I don't know but I've been told an obstacle that

Blocks your road, knock it over, time to go for that pot of gold, 'cause

They say kings never die

Just ask Jam Master Jay

They just grow wings and they fly

So, hands up, reach for the sky

Try to hold up and prolong these moments

'Cause in a blink of an eye

They'll be over

Tryna secure your legacy like Shakur

And ensure nobody's ever gonna be what you were

So before you're leaving this Earth

You want people to feel the fury of a pure evil cerebral berserk

Deacon of words, syllable genius at work

Plus I'm thinking that they're mistaking my kindness for weakness, kill 'em with meanness

I went from powdered milk and Farina

To flipping burgers on the grill for some peanuts

From Gilbert's to arenas, call me Gilbert Arenas, still appeal to the dreamers

I made it to the silverscreen where Rocky's still what the theme is

Khalil on the beat 'cause making the beat ain't the same feeling to me as killing the beat is

So fulfilling to me is what filling a seat is

That sound, vomit, thirst and how common underground commons eat

Outsider stomach growl, throbbing hunger

Out-rhyming everyone, God just give me one shot

I swear that I won't let you down

I'mma be around forever, entertain even in the ground

You ain't never ever gonna hear me say I ain't

Here to stay

Even when I'm gone

When I close my eyes

Through the passage of time

Kings never die

* * *

The team clapped for her and laughed as she said "Or in this case Queens never die".

"Ok that was awesome" Barry said.

"Ok next... Artemis" I said and I showed her her song.

"Do you enjoy torturing us?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, a little bit" I said.

"A little bit?" they all said at once.

"Fine, a lot" I said "Ok, on to the song".

* * *

**Selena Gomez - Good For You**

I'm in my 14 carats, I'm 14 carat

Doing it up like Midas, mmm

Now you say I got a touch, so good, so good

Make you never wanna leave, so don't, so don't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight

Do my hair up real, real nice

And syncopate my skin to your heart beating

Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor

And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I'm on my Marquise diamonds, I'm a Marquise diamond

Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mmm

You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad

Make you never wanna leave, I won't, I won't

Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight

Do my hair up real, real nice

And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing

Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor

And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh

Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh

Trust me, I can take you there

Trust me, I can take you there

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh

Baby, let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh

Let me show you how proud I am to be yours

Leave this dress a mess on the floor

And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh

Uh-huh, uh-huh

Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I

* * *

"Wow" they clapped for her, and I can notice Batgirl makinjg hearts with her hands to tease Artemis and pouting her lips.

"I hate you" Artemis said as she stepped off the platform.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I said.

"Ok, who'e next?" Robin asks.

"You" I answer.

"Me?" he asks.

"Yeah, you and Nightwing" I say as I show them the song.

"Why do you hate me?" Robin asks and I just laugh.

* * *

**SpongeBob SquarePants - F.U.N**

**Robin**: It's not about winning, it's about fun!

**Nightwing**: What's that?

**Robin**: Fun is when you... fun is... it's like... it's kind of... Sort of like a... What is fun? I... Let me spell it for you.

F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me

N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Down here in the deep blue sea!

**Nightwing**: F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium...bombs!

N is for no survivors when you-

**Robin**: Nightwing! Those thing aren't what fun is all about! Now do it like this.

F is for friends who do stuff to-

**Nightwing**: Never! That's completely idiotic!

**Robin**: Here, let me help you.

F is for friends who do stuff together

U is for you and me... Try it!

**Nightwing**: N is for anywhere and anytime at all

Down here in the deep blue sea!

Wait, I don't understand this. I feel all tingly inside. Should we stop?

**Robin**: No, that's how you're supposed to feel!

**Nightwing**: Well, I like it! Let's do it again!

**Robin**: Okay!

**Both**: F is for frolic through all the flowers

U is for Ukulele

N is for nose picking, chewing gum and sand licking

Here with my best buddy!

Paramount Parks Version

**Robin**: OK everyone, it's in the key of fun! Sing it!

F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea! Plantkon?

**Nightwing**: F is for fast food that clogs up your arteries!

**Robin**: U is for you and me ...

**Nightwing**: N is for nowhere and no place to hide from Nightwing's invincibility!

**Robin**: Hey hey hey!

**Nightwing**: Never! It's completely idiotic!

**Robin**: Then let's be idiots!

**Both**: F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea!

**Robin**: Last chance!

**Both**: F is for friends who do stuff together U is for you and me N is for anywhere and any time at all Down here in the deep blue sea!

* * *

The crowd kept clapping and laughing not sure what to do most.

"Okay... hahaha... next is... haha... Batman" I said laughing.

"No, not again" Batman sighs.

"Come on B, it will be fun" I said.

"Yeah, for some reason that doesn't reassure me" Batman said.

"Come on, just look at the song" I said and he sighed as he stood up and walked my way to see the song.

"I hate you" he said as he saw the song.

"I know you say you hate me, but I know that deep down under all that brooding self of yours, like deep deep down..." Batman glared at me as soon as he got to the platform and I changed my sentance "...You still hate me, of course".

* * *

**They Call Me Batman - JT M****achinima**

(Robin: "Of course it would be this song")

Bad guys better watch your backs

because the Dark Knight's comin' on your ass

Bruce Wayne? Who the fuck is that?

They call me Bat-buh-Bat

They call me Batman

Arkham city? Ain't no problem

Sinster plots? I'm the guy who stops 'em

I got high tech gadgets cuz I'm awesome

Caution, I'll dropkick your ass out of Gotham

What's up Mr. Freeze? I'mma cook you well done

I know the Penguin is around cuz I can smell him

I'm here to put an end to this rebellion

Commissioner Gordon - You're welcome

I see these thugs chillin' everywhere

But when I come into town they want me outta their hair

They hear me runnin' down the street

See me glidin' through the air

by the time they get to me it's just like

I was never there "What?"

I'm a martial arts master, no one's faster

I'll use Batarangs if I have to

I get pissed off when I hear evil laughter

So I eat bad guys and turn 'em into Bat turds

Bad guys better watch your backs

because the Dark Knight's comin' on your ass

Bruce Wayne? Who the fuck is that?

They call me Bat-buh-Bat

They call me Batman

Catwoman's pretty, she got great titties

Robin? Keep you hands off, she's my biddy

And if Mr. Riddler really thinks he's witty

Ask him to fistfight me, we'll see who ends up winning

Hitting you harder than a freight train, no way

I'm just glad I'm not as ugly as Two Face

with a customized suit that looks like toothpaste

So is it true, Harvey Dent, that you go both ways?

This one is for you Solomon Grundy

You may be tough but holy fuck you're ugly

Between your legs, I know that there is nothing

You couldn't get it up because you are a zombie

I have no fear the past's behind me

I'll wipe my ass with Poison Ivy

I like being me because I'm damn fine

You know you'll never touch me -HAMMERTIME

Bad guys better watch your backs

because the Dark Knight's comin' on your ass

Bruce Wayne? Who the fuck is that?

They call me Bat-buh-Bat

They call me Batman

Spread my wings and take to flight

Sleep all day and play all night

Gotham is my home, alright

You'd better not talk shit if you cannot fight

made of vengence, not with hate

Nonetheless I'm quite irate

Say goodbye to Hugo Strange

I'll kill any mothafucka who knows my name

Bad guys better watch your backs

because the Dark Knight's comin' on your ass

Bruce Wayne? Who the fuck is that?

They call me Bat-buh-Bat

They call me Batman

Bad guys better watch your backs

because the Dark Knight's comin' on your ass

Bruce Wayne? Who the fuck is that?

They call me Bat-buh-Bat

They call me Batman

* * *

They all seriously did not know how to react so they just stood there jaws on the ground... after a few moments everyone burst into laughter.

"Haha, that was awesome" I said first.

"And disturbing" Barry said.

"It was distursome" Batgirl laughed with Nightwing.

"Okay, next?" Bart asked.

"Uuumm... Batgirl" I said as I showed her the song.

* * *

**Still Alive - Mirror's Edge**

I have changed...

I have changed,

just like you...

Just like you!

For how long?

For how long must I wait?

I know there's something wrong;

Your concrete heart isn't beating,

and I've tried to make it come alive.

No shadows, just red lights.

Now I'm here to rescue you.

Ooo,

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no.

Ooo,

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no.

So silent; no violence.

But inside my head, so loud and clear,

you're screamin', you're screamin',

covered up with a smile I've learned to fear.

Just sunshine and blue sky-

is this all we get for living here?

Come, fire. Come, fire!

Let it burn and love come racing through!

Ooo,

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no!

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no.

I've learned to lose;

I've learned to win.

I turn my face against the wind.

I will move fast; I will move slow.

Take me where I have to go.

Oooo...!

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no! [I'm alive, yeah!]

I'm still alive!

Ooo,

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no... [Hey, oh...]

Oooo...!

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no!

Ooo,

I'm still alive!

I'm still alive;

I cannot apologize, no...

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for her and she went to sit down but I stopped her.

"No wait, you have one more song" I said and she stopped "You, Nightwing, Wally and Roy"

I showed them the song and they laughed.

* * *

**I've Got a Dream - Tangled**

**Roy**:

I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look,

And my temper and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart?

Tickling the ivories 'til they bleed?

Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show-tune medley

Thank you!

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream.

**Wally &amp; Roy**:

He's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

**Roy**:

See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!

Though I do like breaking femurs

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream!

**Wally**:

I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes

And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes

And my goiter, and my nose

I really want to make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?

Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter-

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream!

**Roy**:

He's got a dream!

**Wally**:

I've got a dream!

**Roy**:

He's got a dream!

**Wally**:

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming-

Like everybody else

I've got a dream

**Wally &amp; Roy**:

Tor would like to quit and be a florist

Gunther does interior design

Ulf is into mime

Attila's cupcakes are sublime

Bruiser knits

Killer sews

Fang does little puppet shows

**Roy**:

And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!

**Wally**:

What's your dream?

**Nightwing**:

No no, sorry boys, I don't sing

(Roy aims his Arrow and Bow at Nightwing)

**Nightwing**:

I have dreams, like you - no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely

They mainly happen somewhere

Warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone

Surrounded by enormous piles of money

**Batgirl**:

I've got a dream!

**Roy &amp; Wally**:

She's got a dream!

**Batgirl**:

I've got a dream!

**Roy &amp; Wally**:

She's got a dream!

**Batgirl**:

I just want to see the floating

Lanterns gleam!

**Roy &amp; Wally**:

Yeahh!

**Batgirl**:

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower-

Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream!

**Wally &amp; Roy**:

She's got a dream!

He's got a dream!

They've got a dream!

We've got a dream!

So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!

We're one big team...!

Call us brutal-

Sick-

**Roy**:

Sadistic-

**Wally**:

And grotesquely optimistic

**Wally &amp; Roy**:

Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream!

**Roy**:

I've got a dream!

**Wally**:

I've got a dream

**Roy &amp; Wally**:

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

I've got a dream!

**Batgirl**:

I've got a dream!

**All**:

cheers*

Yes way down deep inside,

I've got a dream!

Yeah!

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all clapped and laughed.

"Okay, uuumm... Shayera, Diana, Batman and Dinah" I said, I showed them the song and they went on the plattform.

"This is embarrassing" Batman said.

"Why do you hate us?" Diana asked.

"We're back to Disney songs?" Shayera said more like a sigh.

* * *

**Little Einsteins Theme Song**

**Dinah**

We're going on a trip

In our favorite rocket ship

**All**

Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!

**Batman**

Climb aboard

**Dinah &amp; Shayera**

Get ready to explore!

**All**

There's so much to find, Little Einsteins

We're going on a mission

**Batman**

Start the countdown!

**All**

Five, four, three, two, one!

Everyone to Rocket

**Batman**

Rev it up now!

**All**

Vrooooom!

**Batman**

We're going on a trip

**All**

In our favorite rocket ship

Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!

**Batman**

Climb aboard

**All**

Get ready to explore!

There's so much to find,

**Shayera**

Little Einsteins!

**Dinah**

Come on!

**Batman**

Let's go!

**Diana**

Little Einsteins!

**All**

We need you, Little Einsteins, yeah!

* * *

Everyone was in a state between impressed and wanting to laugh their asses off.

"Ok" I hid my cell phone after I recorded everything.

"That was hilarious" Wally laughed.

"Yeah" Nightwing said.

I saw Batman come closer to me glarring at me and then he pulled his hand out like he was expecting me to give him something.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll have your cell phone with the recoeded video on it" Batman said, I sighed as I gave him the phone.

"My password is..." I started but I noticed he already opened it.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it" Batman said.

"Of course because you're the goddamn Batman" I sighed.

"Here you go, I also deleted that file about..." Batman started and I knew exactly what he was talking about so I cut him off "Woaho woaho... haha... Ok, that's it for today" I patted his back.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up?**

**So what do you think?**

**Follow, Fav, Review and send requests.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, hey, hey" I said as I came in the room.

"Hey Roze" The Team said.

"Ok, let's get to business" I said.

"Ok, sure,woaho" I heard them say.

"Ok uuumm first off... Wally" I said.

"Yeah, Wall-Man is in the house" Wally says as he jumps to the plattform.

"What's my song?" he asked and I showed him.

* * *

**Neon Trees - Everybody Talks**

Hey baby, won't you look my way?

I can be your new addiction

Hey baby, what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks,

Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mama's always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Hey honey, you could be my drug

You could be my new prescription

Too much could be an overdose

All this trash talk make me itchin'

Oh my my

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Everybody talks, too much

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mama's always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Never thought I'd live

To see the day

When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar, show me all your love

All you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar, what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

And then she made my lips hurt

I could hear the chit chat

Take me to your love shack

Mama's always gotta back track

When everybody talks back

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks

Everybody talks... back

* * *

"WOAHO" The Team clapped and Wally sat down.

"Ok next is Roy" I said and he jumped up, I showed him the song and he started cursing under his breath.

"Why do you hate us?" Roy asked.

"Hey, don't blame the messenger" I said and before he asked further questins I played the music.

* * *

**SpongeBob SquarePants - Livin in the Sunlight**

Hello, my dear friends! Well, here I am on record at last! And it feels so wonderful to be here with you on my first album!

I'm so happy, ha-ha!

Happy-go-lucky me

I just go my way

Living ev'ry day

I don't worry

Worries don't agree

Things that bother you

Never bother me!

Things that bother you

never bother me!

I'm so happy as pie, ha-ha!

Livin' in the sunlight!

Lovin' in the moonlight!

Having a wonderful time!

Haven't got a lot! I don't need a lot!

Coffee's only a dime!

Livin' in the sunlight!

Lovin' in the moonlight!

Having a wonderful time!

Just take it from me!

I'm just as free as any daughter!

I do what I like just when I like and how I love it!

I'm right here to stay

When I'm old and gray!

I'll be right in my prime!

Livin' in the sunlight!

Lovin' in the moonlight!

Having a wonderful time!

Hee Hee Hee HEE! Hee Hee Hee hee. Hee Hee Hee HEE Hee Hee hee.

Hee Hee Hee Hee Hee HEE! Hee Hee Hee Huuhh Heu heu heu heu heu heu!

Just take it from me!

I'm just as free as any Daughtaaahh!

I do what I like, and just what I like, and how I love it!

Ho Ho!

I'm right here to stay

When I'm old and gray

I'll be right in my prime!

Livin' in the sunlight!

Lovin' in the moonlight!

Having a wonderful time!

Oh, isn't this a lovely band and how swell it is to have them play with me?

The Team was just laughing and clapping.

* * *

"That was..." Wally said while laughing but stopped as Roy warned him "Watch it, West".

"Ok hehe next is hehe HAAHAHA" I started laughing I couldn't hold it back "Ok, sorry, next is Wally".

I showed him the song and he jumped up.

* * *

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

What a beautiful wedding

What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter

And, yes, but what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore.

I chime in with a

Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

Oh, well in fact

Well I'll look at it this way

I mean, technically, our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So pour the champagne

Oh, well in fact

Well I'll look at it this way

I mean, technically, our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast

So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I chime in with a

Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again

I chime in

Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in

Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

Again

* * *

"WOAHO" they clapped for him, he went to sit down but I stopped him "Wait, one more song, all the boys to the stage".

"What's our song?" Barry asked and I showed him.

* * *

**Mood Ring **

**Nightwing**: we all know the girls that i am talking about

well they are time bombs and they are ticking

**Wally**: and the only question's when they'll blow up

**Roy**: and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt

**Connor**: cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them

and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man

**Batman**: let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings

so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off

**Superman**: cause we'll know just what they're thinking

cause what they're thinking...

**Ollie**: she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way

her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day

**Barry**: she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing

and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

**Hawkman**: if it's drama you want then look no further

they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives

**Robin**: and it just kills me how they get away with murder

they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize

**Hal**: and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man

**John: **let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings

so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off

**Bart: **cause we'll know just what they're thinking

cause what they're thinking...

**Nightwing: **she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way

**Wally: **her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day

**Roy: **she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing

and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"

**Batman: **cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably

the last person in the world right now she wants to see

**Superman: **and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately

and ask her out because she'll most likely agree

**Ollie: **and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed

**Barry: **and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right i must confess)

we all know the girls that i am talking about

**Hawkman: **she liked you wednesday but now it's friday and she has to wash her hair

and it just figures that we'll never figure them out

**Robin: **first she's jekyll and then she's hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair

**Hal: **mood ring oh mood ring

**John: **oh tell me will you bring

the key to unlock this mystery

of girls and their emotions

**Bart: **play it back in slow motion

**All: **so i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind

The girls didn't know what to do, get furious with the guys or clap for them cfause they sounded great so they did both.

* * *

"Ok, now the girls' turn" I said.

"What's our song?" they asked and I showed them.

* * *

**No Secrets - That's What Girls Do**

**Megan: **You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah

**Dinah: **You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear

**Cassie: **You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing

**Babs: **You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:

**All: **That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

**Artemis: **You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah

**Diana: **You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah

**Shayera: **You want some kind explanation I can give

**Megan: **It's just a chick thing that you're messin' with

**Dinah: **To me it's black and white

**Cassie: **But it's not getting through to you...

**All: **That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

**Babs: **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?

**Artemis: **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much fun.

**Diana: **Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing

**Shayera: **To me it's nothing new::

**All:**

That's what girls...

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls...

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play all your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

That's what girls do

Girls.

You ask me why I change the color of my hair, yeah.

* * *

They went to sit down and I stopped them "Again, another song".

"And what is it?" they asked and I just played the music.

* * *

**Dove Cameron - What a Girl is**

**Megan: **On a scale from 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am.

**Dinah: **I don't need your number, we don't need your number.

**Cassie: **And the stupid magazines, want me to change my everything.

**Babs: **It don't even matter, they're not taking my power.

**Artemis: **I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud.

**All: **I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.

Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.

I'll stand up now, and won't back down.

We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.

**Diana: **We are flawless in our skin, your words don't mean anything.

**Shayera: **I'm done wasting my time, I can make up my own mind.

**Megan: **I'm so over all of these voices around, they've said enough it's my turn let's get loud.

**All: **I'll show you what a girl is, 'cause all of me is perfect.

Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.

I'll stand up now, and won't back down.

We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.

**Dinah: **You are exactly what you're made to be, I swear.

**Cassie: **Don't be afraid just to put yourself out there.

**Babs: **It's pretty clear that you wont see us on the sidelines.

**Artemis: **We're gonna take it over standing like a high-rise.

**Diana: **And if you ever doubt what a girl can do, sit back and let us show you, its been really nice to know you.

**Shayera: **No doubt, we're a force that's undeniable.

**Megan: **Get together we'll work this house to bring it down on you.

**Dinah: **I've got a feeling that were gonna be there for you.

**Cassie: **Sit back and let us show you cause the girls are taking over.

**Babs: **On a scale from 1 to 10, I am perfect like I am.

**Artemis: **I don't need your number, we don't need your number.

**All: **I'll show you what a girl is, cause all of me is perfect.

Who cares about the dress size, it's all about what's inside.

I'll stand up now, and won't back down.

**Diana: **We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.

**Shayera: **We're breaking through the surface, to show you what a girl is.

* * *

"WOAHO" the boys and I clapped.

They went to sit back and I stopped them again "One more song" I said and they sighed.

* * *

**Bella Thorne - Ring Ring**

**Megan: **Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

**Dinah: **Hey, girls! We're rolling out. There's something in the air.

**Cassie: **The world's a disco ball. The party is everywhere.

**Babs: **Drop the beat down. 1 2 1 2

When the beat drops down, we drop down too.

Drop the beat down. 1 2 1 2

What to do, what to do

**All: **Ring! Ring! Calling my girls!

Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world!

Keep singin' it! Ooooooh. (Whoo!)

Step! Step it on the floor!

Right, left! 2, 3 &amp; 4

One love! There's room for more!

'Cause when we get together, dancing till 2000 and forever

Ring! Ring! Calling my girls!

Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world!

Keep screamin' it! Oh, ohohoh.

**Artemis: **Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Drop the beat down. 1 2 1 2

**Diana: **When the beat drops down, we drop down too.

Drop the beat down. 1 2 1 2

What to do, what to do

**All: **Ring! Ring! Calling my girls!

Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world!

Keep singin' it! Ooooooh. (Hey Girls!)

Step! Step it out on the floor!

Right, left! 2, 3 &amp; 4

One love! There's room for more!

'Cause when we get together, dancing till 2000 and forever

Ring! Ring! Calling my girls!

Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world!

Keep screamin' it! Oh, ohohoh.

**Shayera: **Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

* * *

"WOAHO" the boys and I clapped.

"Can we sit down now?" Artemis asked.

"No wait, one more song" I said and they all sighed "Just kidding, you can sit down".

"Finally" they said and went to sit down.

"Ok, Wally, Roy and Nightwing" I said and they all stood up and went to stage.

* * *

**Nickelback - Photograph**

**Wally: **Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

**Roy: **How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head?

**Nightwing: **And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

**Wally: **I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

**Roy: **And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

**Nightwing: **Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

**Wally: **I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate?

**Roy: **Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

**Nightwing: **Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

**Wally: **It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

**Roy: **Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

**Nightwing: **It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

**Wally: **Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

**Roy: **The cops hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

**Nightwing: **We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

**Wally: **We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

**Roy: **Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

**Nightwing: **She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

**Wally: **Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

**Roy: **It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

**Nightwing: **Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

**Wally: **It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

**Roy: **I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

**Nightwing: **I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

**Wally: **If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

**Roy: **Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

**Nightwing: **It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

**All: **Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

Every time I do it makes me...

* * *

"WOAHO" they all clapped for them.

"Conner you are next" I said, Nightwing, Wally and Roy sat down and I showed Conner his song.

* * *

**Skillet - I Feel Like a Monster**

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

* * *

"WOAHO" they clapped for him, he sat down next to Megan and she put a hand on his leg and he smiled softly at her.

"You are an idiot" Batman said to Superman.

"What?" Superman said.

"Yeah, you tell him Bats" Barry said.

"You are just an emotionless thick headed kryptonian" Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, go Diana" Shayera said.

"Next?" Superman asked me to get out of this.

"Ok, Team... and Roy, all of you to the stage" I said and the Team got to the stage.

* * *

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - Offspring**

**Nightwing: **Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

**Wally: **And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

**Conner: **Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

**Megan: **And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

**Roy: **Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

**Artemis: **And no one even knew

It was really only you

**Babs: **And now you steal away

Take him out today

**Robin: **Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

**Cassie: **With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

**All: **Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

**Bart: **See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

**Nightwing: **Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sights

**Wally: **So play it out I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

**Conner: **There's something in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

**Megan: **And if you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

**Roy: **Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

**Artemis: **And no one even knew

It was really only you

**Babs: **And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

**Rob: **Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived!

**Cassie: **With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

**All: **Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

**Bart: **See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

**Roy: **Now dance, fucker, dance

He never had a chance

**Artemis: **And no one even knew

It was really only you

**Babs: **So dance, fucker, dance

I never had a chance

**Nightwing: **It was really only you

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

**All: **Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

**Wally: **When you walk away

Nothing more to say

**Conner: **See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

**Megan: **Clever alibis

Lord of the flies

**All: **Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

**Cassie: **When you walk away

Nothing more to say

**Robin: **See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

* * *

"WOAHO" the JL and I clapped for them.

"Ok next is Batman" I said.

"Oh no" he sighed but got up and I showed him the song.

* * *

**Welcome To The Black Parade - My Chemical Romance**

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

Your demons, and all the non-believers,

The plans that they have made?"

"Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the saviour of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I

Don't

Care!

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)

Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

(We'll carry on!)

* * *

"WOAHO" They clapped for him.

"Ok, that's it for now I guess" I say.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys, what's up?**

**So what do you think of the new chapter?**

**Follow, Fav, Review and send requests and again**

**if I still haven't used the song you suggested, really sorry**

**I am still working on something.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Roze's P.O.V**

"Hey guys" I said as I came in the cave.

"Where the hell were you?" Wally jumps next to me.

"It's been over A MONTH" Bart says.

"Sorry guys, I got back to school and it sucks more than ever" I said "But get ready cause I got a _looong_ list".

"Crash" Bart said.

"Ok Speedsters, get ready" I said.

"Sweet, what's my song?" Bart asks as he speeds next to me.

"OUR song" Barry corrects.

"Our song, our song" Bart said.

I showed them the song and they got on stage.

* * *

**Caffeine by Casey Lee Williams**

**Bart**:

Listen up, strap in

Notify your next of kin

You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side

**Wally:**

Guzzle down your Red Bull

You're gonna need a bucket full

You're watching me accelerate

Tear up on the interstate

**Barry:**

A certified monster

I'm an absolute trip

Like Otis Redding

Hard to handle

So you better get a grip

**All**:

Super fast, super fly, bonafide wise guy

Call the morgue and say goodbye

Write your will, it's time to die

Caffeine

I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)

Caffeine

I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)

I'm a bad dream

I'm a rad scene

I'm a tad mean

But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

**Bart:**

I'm a cheetah on the plains I'm a highway star

The supersonic princess in a million dollar car

Blood on fire pumping through my veins

Weaving in and out while I'm bolting through the lanes

**Wally:**

I'm hyperdrive, overdrive, hit the gas at fifty-five

Break neck, trainwreck, in my presence genuflect

**Barry**:

Track-roundin', speed-a-soundin', electrifyin', pulse-poundin'

Heart-pumpin', brain-thumpin', watch me get the party jumpin'

**All:**

Caffeine

I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)

Caffeine

I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)

I'm a bad dream

I'm a rad scene

I'm a tad mean

But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out

**Bart:**

Yo, listen up

I hope you like it hot

Grab yourself a mug 'cuz I made a fresh pot

**Wally:**

Come and get a dose of my kickass java

Fuelin' your addiction with this thick black lava

**Barry:**

We can do up an espresso, or the cappucino way

Sure to get your fix, venti or grande

Sugar, Splenda, Equal, maybe Sweet'N Low

Everybody's happy when they hanging with Joe

Let's go

**All:**

Caffeine

I'm Caffeine (Caffeine)

Caffeine (Yow!)

Caffeine

I'm a bad dream

I'm a rad scene

I'm a tad mean

But I'm not afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

Afraid to take you out (afraid to take you out)

* * *

"WOOOW" They cheered.

"O-kay next is GA, com'on Ollie" I said.

I showed him the song "Oh and you have to sing it for..." I whispered the rest.

"Uuuumm sure" he said as he got on stage.

* * *

**Six Shooter by Coyote Kisses**

I took a cheap shot,

A clean miss.

Burnin' my defenses with the shakin of her hips,

And then she

Moves in,

A quick kiss,

Breathing down my neck,

She had me wrapped around her wrist.

I try to

Break loose,

Tight grip,

Knocking me unconscious when she bit her bottom lip.

It was a,

Lost cause,

A fast fight,

She ain't taking any prisoners and she's through playing nice.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Yeah.

And so I,

Break off.

I gave in.

Feeling pretty good about the trouble that I'm in.

She got me,

Beat down,

And bruised up.

I'm bleeding, barely breathing, but I can not get enough.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Yeah.

She gets me deep in the chest,

Straight through my bullet-proof vest.

She kisses like a grenade,

Like a blade, or Bayonet.

She gets me deep in the chest,

Straight through my bullet-proof vest.

She kisses like a grenade,

Like a blade, or Bayonet.

She gets me deep in the chest,

Straight through my bullet-proof vest.

She kisses like a grenade,

Like a blade, or Bayonet.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Loaded the bullets with my blood in the rounds.

Yeah she's a sweet six shooter,

She knows how to get down.

Until the kick-back,

When my heart hits the ground.

She said,

You think you're so tough,

Baby put your hands up.

Yeah.

* * *

Oliver came next to Black Canary and kissed her.

"Oliver, no not here, get a room, Blakh" they all said... mostly Roy, Artemis and Bart.

"Ok next" I said " Wally, Artemis, to the stage".

I showed them the song and they sighed.

* * *

**Someone You Like by Dove Cameron &amp; Ryan McCartney**

**Wally:**

I saw you with that ribbon in your hair

Think that I began to stare

Maybe I'll love you for a while

A stranger at a table in a place

And a really pretty face

I wonder what happens when you smile

I might never be your hero

Never been one to fight

That don't mean that I can't be your valentine

And I can't be your saviour either

Couldn't even if I tried

But I-I think I could be someone you like

Baby I'll treat you right

**Artemis**:

Reading in a coffee shop we shared

Hiding shy behind my hair

Watching our movie in my mind

I promise, promise not to fly away

Make a story of today

C'mon, give me a try

Now I might never stop your sorrow

Fix you up good as new

That don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine

Now I might never say I'm sorry

Even if I done you wrong

But I think I could be someone you like

Baby I'll treat you right

**Wally &amp; Artemis:**

I may never be your hero

But I think I'd like to try

And the way you look at me is your reply

Got a lot to learn about me

Maybe you could start tonight

'Cause I think I could be someone you like

Baby I'll treat you right

* * *

"Kiss her already, dumbass" Dick shouted from across the room and they all laughed.

"You're one to talk" Roy said pointing at Barbara.

"Uuumm" Dick started rubbing the back of his neck then looked at me "Next?"

Wally and Artemis were getting off the stage but I stopped them.

"One more song" I said.

"Please let it not be a love song, please let it not be a love song" Artemis said under her breath.

* * *

**I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons**

**Wally**:

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I know I let you down, didn't I?

So many sleepless nights

Where you were waiting up on me

Well I'm just a slave unto the night

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me

Remember when I broke you down to tears

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I gave you hell through all the years

**Artemis**:

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I've been around the world but never in my wildest dreams

Would I come running home to you

I've told a million lies

But now I tell a single truth

There's you in everything I do

Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me

Remember when I broke you down to tears

I know I took the path that you would never want for me

I gave you hell through all the years

**Wally**:

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

**Artemis**:

Don't tell me that I'm wrong

I've walked that road before

**Wally**:

I left you on your own

And please believe them when they say

That it's left for yesterday

**Artemis**:

And the records that I've played

Please forgive me for all I've done

**Wally &amp; Artemis:**

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

So I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

I, I bet my life, I bet my life

I bet my life on you

* * *

"Wow" they cheered.

"Alrighty next my lovely unicorns we have the one and onl to the T, am I weirder today? Am I extra weird today?" I asked.

"Yup" they all said in unsion.

"Alrighty righty right, Bart you're up" I said.

I showed him the song and he said "Crash" then ran to the stage.

* * *

**Iridescent by Linkin Park**

When you were standing in the wake of devastation

When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown

And with the cataclysm raining down

Insides crying, "Save me now!"

You were there, impossibly alone

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars

You felt the gravity of tempered grace

Falling into empty space

No one there to catch you in their arms

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Let it go

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known

Remember all the sadness and frustration

And let it go. Let it go

* * *

"Wow" they cheered.

"I know he could sing, but that was.." Artemis started but Bart butted in and suggested "Crash?"

"Ok, next is uuumm Ollie and Dinah" I said and the two stood up.

I showed them the song and they smiled as they went to the stage.

"And you have to sing it for..." I started to call after them but they said "Yeah, Yeah, we know".

* * *

**She's in Love with the Boy**

**Ollie**:

Artemis' sittin' on the old front porch

(Artemis tensed up as she heard her name)

Watchin' the chickens peck the ground

There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight

In this one-horse town

Over yonder comin' up the road

In a beat-up Chevy truck

Her boyfriend Wally, he's layin' on the horn

("WHAT?" Arty and Wally yelled).

Splashin' through the mud and the muck

**Dinah**:

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick

When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick

But Artemis' young and man, she just don't care

She'd follow Wally anywhere

**Dinah &amp; Ollie:**

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

**Dinah**:

Artemis and Wally at the drive-in movie

Parked in the very last row

They're too busy holdin' on to one another

To even care about the show

Later on outside the Tastee Freeze

Wally slips something on her hand

He says my high school ring will have to do

'Til I can buy a wedding band

**Ollie**:

Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick

When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick

But Artemis' young and man, she just don't care

She'd follow Wally anywhere

("I swear I will kill you two and YOU Roze" Artemis yelled).

**Dinah &amp; Ollie**:

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

("No fucking way" Artemis said).

**Ollie**:

Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve

When they come sneakin' up the walk

He says young lady get on up to your room

While me and Junior have a talk

Mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper

It wasn't very long ago

When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy

Who didn't have a row to hoe

**Dinah**:

My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick

When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick

But he was wrong and honey you are too

Artemis looks at Wally like I still look at you

**Dinah &amp; Ollie**:

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's gonna marry that boy someday

She's in love with the boy

* * *

"We're NOT in love" they yelled in unison as the others clapped and laughed.

"Yeah okay" I said sarcastically "Next is.. oooh, Nightwing".

He got up and I showed him the song.

"Why.. just.. why?" he sighed.

"Oh and you have to.." I started but he cut me off "yeah okay I get it"

* * *

**Did I Mention by mitchell Hope**

HEY BABS

(Babs looked weird at him)

Did I mention...

That I'm in love with you.

And did I mention...

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

(Hey!)

That's okay

(Hey!)

I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked

And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop

I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me.

But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

Well did I mention...

That I'm in love with you

And did I mention

There's nothing I can do.

And did I happen to say

I dream of you everyday?

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey

(Yeah!)

If that's okay.

I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign

You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine.

Don't want to go another minute even without you

'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do.

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

(Oh yeah!)

(Ya-ow!)

(Alright!)

(Alright!)

Because my love for you is Ridiculous.

I never knew

(Who knew?)

That it can be like this.

My love for you is Ridiculous

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!

(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)

It's...

(RIDICULOUS!)

Just...

(RIDICULOUS!)

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss.

C'mon now!

* * *

"WOOAHO" they clapped.

"Oh for effing sake just kiss her already" Roy said.

"Okay back to the songs next we have Artemis and Wally" I said.

"Oh no" the two sighed.

"I'm just kidding, Artemis you're up though" I said and she pushed herself up and I showed her the song and she said "You've gotta be kidding... I hate you".

* * *

**Runaway From Love by Cassada**

From London to Paris

From Berlin to Rome

You're searching for something

A place to call home

Been hiding your feelings

Went out of control

Your destinations unknown

Tell me

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love (runaway)

A new town, a new place

A knock on the door

You came as a stranger and entered the door

The moment I saw you, I knew it for sure

You won't pack your bags anymore

Tell me

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love (runaway)

I know you don't want to be a bother

Though your love's so undiscovered

I want you to stay boy

Stop running away from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

How can it be boy?

You're still a runaway

You chase the dreams from heaven above, baby

Where in this world will you find a place to stay?

Runaway from love

Runaway from love

* * *

Some were clapping, some were laughing and the others were Wally.

"It's isn't funny, now who's next?" Arty said.

"Calm down Arty Farty" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she yelled.

"Okay, next is Conner" I said and I showed his song.

"You've probably heard this a MILLION times but I seriously hate you" Conner said.

* * *

**You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi**

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling

You give love a bad name

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promise me heaven then put me through hell

Chains of love, got a hold on me

When passion's a prison you can't break free

You're a loaded gun, yeah

There's nowhere to run

No-one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love a bad name

You paint your smile on your lips

Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boys dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

You're a loaded gun

There's nowhere to run

No-one can save me, the damage is done

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your game

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name

You give love

You give love a bad name

* * *

"WOW" they clapped for him and he sat down.

"Okay up next in this singing competition..." I started.

"This is a competition?" Artemis got up.

"Cause if it is..." Wally started "I'm winning it".

"Pfft in your dreams" Artemis said.

"Yeah, if anything, _I_ clearly won it from the first song" Nightwing said.

"Yeah you and your Jesse McCartney voice" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I don't sound like him" Nightwing sighed.

"It's not a competition" I said.

"Well let's make it then" Artemis said.

"How about we take a five minutes break to get food and drinks" I suggested.

* * *

They all came back, Megan was levitating like ten bowls of popcorn and about twenty root beers.

"Now next we have the Green LanternS" I said.

I showed them their song.

* * *

**Hooked on a Feeling**

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

Lips as sweet as candy

Its taste is on my mind

Girl, you got me thirsty

For another cup o' wine

Got a bug from you girl

But I don't need no cure

I'll just stay a victim

If I can for sure

All the good love

When we're all alone

Keep it up girl

Yeah, you turn me on

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

All the good love

When we're all alone

Keep it up girl

Yeah, you turn me on

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

I'm hooked on a feeling

And I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

I said I'm hooked on a feeling

And I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

I'm hooked on a feeling

* * *

"WOOAHO" We cheered.

"Their voices are dope" Nightwing said.

"I know right?" Batgirl said.

"Let me guess this song was on because it was sung by Guardians of the Galaxy?" Artemis asked.

"Yup" I said (I don't know how I missed this on.. thank you Hazzamo).

"Alrighty.. Batgirly.. to the stagey" I said.

"I think she has a fever" Wally said.

"What am I singing?" Batgirl asked and I showed her the song.

"Fine" she said as she got on stage.

* * *

**I Need a Hero**

Where have all the good men gone

*she pretends to look around*

And where are all the Gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

*"Does a _dark_ knight work?" Bart jokes*

Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

*she points at Superboy and then flexes her muscles*

And he's gotta be fast

*she points at Wally*

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the morning light

*she glances at Nightwing*

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

(Larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder

*she looks at Flash*

And rising with the heat

It's gonna take a Superman

To sweep me off my feet

*"Or a Nightwing" Bart whispers to Robin*

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

Til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero

'Til the end of the night.

* * *

"WOOAHO" we clapped.

"Ok, Barb you're up again with Nightwing" I said and some started saying 'OOOWWW'.

I showed them the song and the two sighed.

* * *

**Nightwing &amp; Batgirl: Acrobat by As Tall as Lions**

**Nightwing:** Tonight, pretend you're an acrobat

And you're being thrown on top of the world

Do you still wish you were beautiful?

'Cause you will always be beautiful

**Batgirl: **Tonight, pretend you're a cigarette

And you're being smoked by a picturesque girl

Do you still wish you were beautiful?

'Cause you will always be beautiful

**Nightwing: **You will, will always be beautiful

**Batgirl:** You will, will always be beautiful

**Both: **Will always be beautiful

Will always be beautiful

Will always be beautiful

Will always be beautiful

* * *

"Okay that's it for today so I'll se ya guys later" I said.

"Bye Roze" they said.

**End of Roze's P.O.V**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Get a room you two" I yelled at Nightwing and Batgirl, they were 'flirt-fighting' those two are so weird, they flirt in fighting... I mean who does that?

* * *

**Yeah, who?**

**What up everyone? You liked it? Follow, Fav &amp; Review.**

**You didn't like it? Well I don't give a f**k, God sent me to piss the world off.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yo wassup guys?" I said as I entered the room.

"Hey Roze, com'on we're ready" Wally said.

"Ugh not her again... aren't you ever gonna leave us alone?" Batman sighed.

"No can do.. I'll miss torturing.. I mean seeing you all" I said "Alright, let's start off with.. Superman".

"Alright, but it better not be another song with the name 'Superman' in the title" Superman said.

"Stop complaining the songs you get are the best.. after Batman's songs" I laughed.

Superman snickered as he came out to the stage and I showed him his song.

* * *

**Superman: Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!

I'm floating around in ecstasy

So don't stop me now don't stop me

'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva

I'm gonna go go go

There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

I don't want to stop at all... yeah!

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars

On a collision course

I am a satellite I'm out of control

I am a sex machine ready to reload

Like an atom bomb about to

Oh oh oh oh oh explode

I'm burning through the sky Yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Hey hey hey!

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Have a good time, good time

Don't stop me

Don't stop me

Ooh ooh alright

Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

(Barry (singing): But not faster than me.

Bart (Singing): I agree).

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Don't stop me now

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

Don't stop me now

If you wanna have a good time

Just give me a call

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)

Don't stop me now (yes I'm having a good time)

I don't wanna stop at all

La la la la laaaa

La la la la

La la laa laa laa laaa

La la laa la la la la la laaa hey!...

* * *

"WOOAHO" they clapped for him.

"That was great, Supes" Barry said.

"Well performance" Dinah said with a small smile.

"Thanks guys" Superman said ignoring the glares from Conner.

"Ok, Megan get up" I said and I showed her the song.

* * *

**Megan: Shine by Casey Lee Williams**

Baby, it's time to make up your mind.

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine.

I was cold in the dark,

It was empty in my life;

From the outside it looked so bright,

But nothing felt right... to me.

Like a sky with no sun.

Like a night that has no day.

My heart was eclipsed by the dark,

Then something changed.

I saw a little ray of light come through,

The tiniest of sparks came into view,

And then,

You made me hope again.

I've been watching you, helping you,

Wishing that you'd see,

That the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me.

Now - I've never been in love,

But I think this is it;

It might seem like a school girl crush,

But I have to admit,

I wanna take a chance and make you see.

I think that you're the one who'll rescue me.

This time,

You're finally gonna see you should be mine.

But baby, it's time to make up your mind.

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's time to leave the doubt behind.

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna shine.

I won't need any dreams.

It's all there if you're by my side.

Every moment's enough.

And you take me to paradise.

When I needed a hero you knew it,

And you were there,

And I'm scared but I'll open my heart up,

I'm ready to dare.

I know I've never felt like this before,

I never really knew what love was for;

I dreamed,

But never did believe.

But baby, it's time to make up your mind,

I think that tonight is when our stars align.

Honey, it's now we leave the doubt behind,

Take my hand 'cause you and I are gonna,

Light the sky until it's dawn and,

Baby you and I are gonna shine.

* * *

They clapped for her cheering and yelling amazed.

"So next up is Roy" I said.

"I have an idea.. let's do something" Nightwing said "Go Roy go, go Roy go..."

Then all the Team members started at it "Go Roy Go, Go Roy Go, Go Roy Go" and the Justice League members stared at how much of a team they are.

"Alright, I'm getting up" Roy said as he came next to me and saw the song then sighed "I should've known".

* * *

**Roy: Me Against the World by Simple Plan**

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change

How we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove

All their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say is gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've got to prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

* * *

"Wooah" they clapped for him as he took his place next to Kaldur.

"Ok, that was great, now we have GA" I said.

"Ok sure" GA said as he stood up and looked at the song then sighed "Why?"

"Just because" I said "And you have to sing it to.. "

"Yeah, I pretty much figured it out" Ollie said.

* * *

**Oliver: Baby Come Back**

Spending all my nights, all my money, goin' out on the town

Doin' anything just to get you *he pointed to Roy - Roy was blushing now* off of my mind

But when the morning comes, I'm right back where I started again

And tryin' to forget you is just a waste of time

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you

All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado

Tryin' to keep up a smile that hides the tears

But as the sun goes down, I get that empty feeling again

How I wish to God that you were here

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you

Now that I put it all together

Give me the chance to make you see

Have you used up all the love in your heart?

Nothing left for me, is there nothing left for me?

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

(Listen, Roy)

I was wrong and I just can't live without you

I was wrong and I just can't live

Baby come back, any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back, you can blame it all on me

I was wrong and I just can't live without you

* * *

"Aaaawww" some of them said their eyes getting watery then they looked at Roy.

"What?" Roy said.

"You're just a heartless jerk" Megan said wiping her eyes.

"Just come back home, Roy" Dinah said.

"Yeah Roy, Com'on Roy" they said.

"So what do you say Roy? Will you come back?" GA asked his voice getting smother, his eyes getting flatter, and then everyone turned to Roy waiting for his answer and he just looked around from face to face seeing the hope in their eyes... even Batman seemed less broody than usual.

"Well.. I guess I did miss sleeping on an actual bed" Roy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"WOOOOAAAAHHHOO" they all cheered.

"This calls for a toast" Wally said.

"Just what I was thinking" Barry said.

"And maybe a snack" Bart said.

"Good thinking" Wally said.

"Let's go, three, two, one" they all said in unison then they raced to the kitchen getting what they want then seconds later appearing back in the room and they have already gave each one a drink.

"To RA and GA" Wally said.

"To Roy and Ollie" Barry said.

"To Karaoke" Bart said and they all drank.

"Alright, let's get back to... is.. is that Oreo?" I asked Bart.

"Aahh no" he said hiding the Oreo behind his back.

"OREO! give it" Megan yelled soon me, Megan and Martian ManHunter were following Bart around trying to get the Oreo.

"Meanwhile Nightwing, Wally and Roy sing the Lions Sleep Tonight" I said.

"Go Guys Go, Go Guys Go, Go Guys Go" they sang.

* * *

**The Guys: The Lions Sleep Tonight**

**Nightwing**:

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-oh-weh

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-oh-weh

**Wally**:

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

**Roy**:

In the jungle, the mighty jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

In the jungle, the quiet jungle

The lion sleeps tonight

**Nightwing**:

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

**Wally**:

Near the village, the peaceful village

The lion sleeps tonight

Near the village, the quiet village

the lion sleeps tonight

**Roy**:

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

**Nightwing**:

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

Hush my darling, don't fear my darling

The lion sleeps tonight

**Wally:**

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

**Roy:**

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh

Ee-e-e-oh-mum-a-weh

* * *

"Wooaahoo" they clapped for them as they sat down meanwhile me and Megan were holding Bart by the legs tackling him to the ground while Martian ManHunter was trying to get the Oreo from his hands.

"Hey Roze can you- you know.. host the next song?" Wally asked.

"It's in my phone" I answered.

"What's the password?" he asked as he took my phone.

"You know what? I think it's everyone's..." I started.

"I GOT IT" Martian ManHunter yelled as he took the Oreo and gave some to me and Megan.

"No fair" Bart said.

"Doeshn' ma'er" I started with a mouth full of Oreo "Everyone will shing now Everyone at onshe by Lenka" (Everyone at Once).

* * *

**Everyone: Everyone at Once by Lenka**

**Nightwing**:

As sly as a fox,

**Conner**:

As strong as an ox

**Flash**:

As fast as a hare,

**Hal**:

As brave as a bear

**Rob**:

As free as a bird,

**Black Canary**:

As neat as a word

**Cassie**:

As quiet as a mouse,

**Clark**:

As big as a house

**All**:

All I wanna be, all I wanna be, oh

All I wanna be is everything

**Roy**:

As mean as a wolf,

**Wally**:

As sharp as a tooth

**Diana**:

As deep as a bite,

**Batman**:

As dark as the night

**Megan**:

As sweet as a song,

**Bart**:

As right as a wrong

**Conner**:

As long as a road,

**Wally**:

As ugly as a toad

**Artemis**:

As pretty as a picture hanging from a fixture

**Rob**:

Strong like a family,

**Bart**:

Strong as I wanna be

**John**:

Bright as day,

**Batgirl**:

As light as play

**Dinah**:

As hard as nails,

**Aquaman**:

As grand as a whale

**All**:

All I wanna be oh, all I wanna be, oh

All I wanna be is everything

Everything at once

Everything at once, oh

Everything at once

**Aqualad:**

As warm as the sun,

**Wally**:

As silly as fun

**Bart**:

As cool as a tree,

**Aqualad**:

As scary as the sea

**Oliver**:

As hot as fire,

**Katar**:

cold as ice

**Megan**:

Sweet as sugar and everything nice

**Shayera**:

As old as time,

**John**:

As straight as a line

**Oliver**:

As royal as a queen,

**Katar**:

As buzzed as a bee

**Batman**:

As stealth as a tiger,

**Nightwing**:

Smooth as a glider

**Batgirl**:

Pure as a melody,

**Roy**:

Pure as I wanna be

**All**:

All I wanna be oh, all I wanna be, oh

All I wanna be is everything

Everything at once

* * *

Some laughed, some clapped and others were in a weird state between those two things.

"HAHAHA that was fun" Bart said.

"Sure was" Batgirl agreed.

"Alright next song, Batsy and the three Bat-sketeers singing Warriors" I said.

"Fine" they sighed after a long facial conversation between them all.. they never talk but they always understand what the others wants to say.

* * *

**Bat Family: Warriors by Imagine Dragons**

**Batman**:

As a child you would wait

And watch from far away.

But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

**Nightwing**:

In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme

Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!

**All**:

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town.

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town.

From Dust.

**Rob**:

Will come, when you'll have to rise

Above the best, improve yourself

Your spirit never dies

**Batgirl**:

Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne

Above, don't weep for me

Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)

**All**:

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

Here we are, don't turn away now (don't turn away)

We are the warriors that built this town

From Dust

* * *

They clapped for them hard as they sat down.

"That was great" they said.

"OK, now... Nightwing, Wally, Roy, Conner, Rob and Bart" I said.

"What are we singing?" Conner asked and I showed them.

"Go Guys Go, Go Guys Go, Go Guys Go" they all cheered.

"Alright fine" they sighed.

* * *

**YJ boys: Marry You by Bruno Mars**

**Nightwing**:

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**All**:

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**Wally**:

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

**Roy**:

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Conner**:

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**All**:

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**Tim**:

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

**Bart**:

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, girl.

**Nightwing**:

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

**Wally**:

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**Roy**:

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**Conner**:

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

**Tim**:

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

**Bart**:

Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

**All**:

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

* * *

"WOOAHOO" they clapped for them and they sat down.

"Alright that was great guys but that's all for now, I have to go" I said.

* * *

**Hey guys what's up? Look**

**I know I'm not updating but I **

**don't seem to have any free time**

**but anyways hope you enjoyed this and **

**just to let you know I can't see Star Wars **

**The Force Awakens until next week so no**

**spoilers please! Thanks for reading comment **

**your favorite songs and I will add it if not in the next**

**chap than in the one that's after.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hellllloooo and welcome to tonight's chapter of Karaoke Justice, I'm your host Rose Wentworth and this is " I said as I entered the cave with a few cards in my hand and a lapel mic attached to my top.

"Uuumm what are you doing?" Wally asked first.

"Who are you talking to?" Artemis asked as she looked to where I was looking.

"Smile to the cameras, love" I said in a British tone to them without moving my eyes from where I was looking.

"What cameras? There's nothing there" Bart said as he stood next to me.

"Alright, tonight is quite the evening, we have many amazing performances, the emotional, the silly and the ones that will make you go 'Now that's just cruel' but first tonight's episode is sponsored by..." I said and the commercial played.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"Did you have your sugar this morning?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes, Batgirl, I did, now get in your seats, we're about to go live again" I said.

"What seats?" Shayera asked and I pointed to the new seats, on each chair there was a folded paper that says who's seat it is.

"She's gone nuts.. I know this day would come" Batman sighed.

"Just get in your seat Batsy" I said, and then I smiled again and said "Welcome back.. Now to kick off tonight's chapter let's have a little Adele.. let's give it up for Megan Morse singing Someone Like You".

* * *

**Megan: Someone Like You by Adele.**

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg

I'll remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

* * *

"Now wasn't that an amazing performance? You know there was a time where I was convinced that singing could solve any problem.. I mostly blame Disney for that, they taught me that you're supposed to go through life singing..

so one day I saw one of my friends with his crush and being the great friend I am I went in and sat next to them and I was like '_There you see her, sitting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her, and you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the_ _girl_' now you know why he doesn't talk to me anymore.

Anyways, now it's time to say Hello to someone from the other side of the chairs.. Please help me welcome our next singer or should I say singers, Dick Grayson and Wally West singing Victim of Love" I said.

"What?" Nightwing almost shouted, but then they got on stage (with their own of course - dah).

"Well if I'm gonna embarrass myself.. I'm glad you're here to embarrass yourself too" Nightwing whispered to Wally on stage.

"You might embarrass yourself, I'm here to rock this thing" Wally said with proud.

"How?" Nightwing asked surprised.

"I can make anything cool" Wally said as he winked at the invisible camera.

"Okay" Nightwing rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Nightwing and KF: Victim of Love by Cash Cash.**

**Dick:**

I'm just victim trying to set myself free

But it's so hard to see you ain't right for me

My friends all hate you but I still disagree

The way you dance on me it makes it hard to see it

Is me loving you such a crime

You keep my blood rushing all of the time

**Wally:**

I'm going out of my mind *he points at his head*

I'm a victim of love *he spreads his arms wide like he's gonna take a bullet to the chest willingly*

Got me tied up in knots *he closes his elbows together and nods at Artemis' direction*

Someone please call the cops

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

**Dick:**

I'm going out of my mind

'Cause I can't shake your love

My heart got lost in your sheets *he points at his heart and then at Batgirl*

Bumping hard to the beat *he puts his hand on his chest and imitates a beating heart*

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

**Wally:**

You always kick me when I'm down on my knees *he gets down on his knees*

'Cause girl you're cold as ice

Should've took my moms advice

My friends all tell me you've been cheating on me

but it's so hard to see, you're no good for me

Is me loving you such a crime

You keep my blood rushing all of the time

**Dick:**

I'm going out of my mind

I'm a victim of love

Got me tied up in knots

Someone please call the cops

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

**Wally:**

I'm going out of my mind

'Cause I can't shake your love

My heart got lost in your sheets

Bumping hard to the beat

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

*They get off stage and each one puts an arm on his girl's shoulder.*

*Batgirl rolled her eyes*

**Both:**

I can't believe I've been wasting my time

I think the sex must have made me go blind *Wally winked at Artemis and she pushed him*

*And they both run to the stage.*

**Dick:**

Come on, come on, come on

I can't shake this

Come on, come on, come on

A little help now

Come on, come on, come on

A victim of love

**Wally:**

I'm going out of my mind

I'm a victim of love

Got me tied up in knots

Someone please call the cops

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

**Both:**

I'm going out of my mind

'Cause I can't shake your love

My heart got lost in your sheets

Bumping hard to the beat

I said I can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

Victim of love

Of your love

Yeah

I just can't walk away

'Cause I can't get enough

I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

Victim of love

* * *

"Now ain't that sweet?" I said with a smile "I remember when I was young, I wish I could go back to those days".

"You're fifteen" Flash pointed out "What days you wanna go back to? Dipper days?"

"Aaahh the good ol' days" I sighed.

"Now it's a moment to be real.. we all know Superman and Superboy don't get along.." I started.

"Uuumm Rose.." they tried to warn me.

"Well at least SB tries.. but Supes keeps shutting the door and make it very clear he does not and will not.. EVER accept SB.." I continued.

"Seriously Rose.. now it's time to shut up" they tried again.

"And we all know Supes prefers Supergirl any day, every day, all day long over SB.." I said.

"Rose" did I listen? No.

"So let's see if we can make SB cry.. please give it up for Superboy singing Better Off With Her by Rebecca Sugar" I said.

* * *

**Superboy: Better Off with Her by Rebecca Sugar.**

Maybe you're better off with her

I think she's better for you

I forgot how great it felt to be us, guess I got, carried away

I had to use you to make me feel stronger, but I don't care about that now

I see a tower built out of my mistakes, and it all comes crashing down

Is there something I can do?

Is there something I can do?

Is there something I can do?

Can I make it up to you?

* * *

"Okay, was that amazing or what?" I said "Well we all know how much of an ass Supes is so you can't be surprised this was here.. or in any FanFic really... I swear 99% of Young Justice FanFics has something on how much of a jackass and a jerk Supes is".

"What FanFics?" Superman jumped up.

"And honestly 'Young Justice'?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, what kind of a Superhero team name that is?" Wally laughed.

"Oops.. said too much, anyways, next up we have Wally West singing Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings" I said.

"Ladies.. Get ready to be wowed" Wally winked as he went on stage.

* * *

**Wally: Check Yes, Juliet by We The Kings.**

Check yes, Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes, Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes

Ayo ayo

Here's how we do

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run, forever we'll be

You and me

Check yes, Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting yours for the taking

Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes, Juliet

Here's the countdown:

3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you by my side

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run, forever we'll be

You and me

You and me

* * *

"Well, that was some performance KF, how's it like being on stage?" I ask.

"Amazing knowing that the spotlight is on me" Wally admits with a smile.

"So did you ever consider being a singer or a performer?" I asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I did won first place in my middle school talent show" Wally bragged.

"What about hosting?" I asked.

"Would love to" he said.

"Hhhmm cool, would you like to help me introduce our next victims.. I mean singers" I said.

"With pleasure" he smiled.. I showed him the song and he just laughed "Alright let's do this".

"Okay so our next song is a little short but it's sure will at least crack a smile on your faces" I started.

"Hhhmm, why Rose, who do YOU think should sing this song?" Wally teased.

"Hhhmm, why I don't know Wally, who is the fan's favorite hero to torture and embarrass?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hhhmm that would be the caped crusader himself" Wally joked.

"Oh shit" Batman said as he faced palmed.

"Oh you're right KF, let's call him to stage" I said with the same tone.

We both put a hand on the left side of our mouth and leaned a little to the crowd and teasingly cute called "Oh Baaaatmaaaan".

"When is this nightmare gonna end?" Batman sighed as he got up.

"Oh come on Batman, admit it you're enjoying this" I said.

"No, not really" Batman said.

"OK anyways, here is your song.." I showed him the song.

"I don't know that one" Batman said.

"That's why I brought you the lyrics" I said as I gave him a sheet of paper.. he read it and then glared at me.. "Do you enjoy torturing us?"

"Yeah a little" I admitted.

"I seriously hate you" Batman said as he read the rest of the lyrics and I just smiled.

"But wait.. doesn't he need a back singers?" Wally teased.

"Why yes he does... come on Bat brats to the stage" I said and Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin got up.

* * *

**Batman: I Won't Say I'm in Love - Hercules**

**Batman:**

If there's a prize for broodiness and coldness

I guess I've already won that

No woman is worth the sexiness

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**The Bats:**

Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Batsy, we can see right through you

Man, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**Batman:**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**The Bats:**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**Batman:**

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

(I'm actually imagining this in a man's voice and it's actually pretty cool)

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

(You know I wouldn't change this line bc it's too damn good on Batman)

Oh

**The Bats:**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

B, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**Batman:**

Whoa: No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**The Bats:**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**Batman:**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**The Bats:**

You're doin' flips read our lips

You're in love

**Batman:**

You're way off base

I won't say it

**The Bats:**

He won't say he's in love

**Batman:**

Get off my case

I won't say it

**The Bats:**

man, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Batman:**

Oh-ohhhhh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

* * *

"You know I really hate you, right?" Batman said as he got off stage.

"Thank you" Nightwing mouthed.

"I had some suspicion" I said as I nodded my head still laughing from the song and he growled.

"Hey give me a break, this could have been Barney the Dinosaur's song... or.. something with.. Taylor Swift" I said.

"Geez, thanks so much" Batman said with glare.

"Batman, Batman.. why you so broody?" I whined and I can feel him glaring the eff out.. and I'm just thankful he doesn't have heat vision "O-kay I will shut up now".

"That would probably be best" Wally said.

"Do I get on people's nerves that much?" I asked.

"Yes" almost all of them answered.

"Okay sheesh, everyone is a critic now" I rolled my eyes.

I looked at my cards "Ok next up we have our very own Bart Allen singing One Jump Ahead".

* * *

**Bart: One Jump Ahead - Aladdin.**

**Bart:**

One jump ahead of the bread line

one swing ahead of the sword

i steal only what i can't afford

that's everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

**Crowd:** Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

**Bart:** Just a little snack, guys

**Crowd:** Rip him open, take it back, guys

**Bart:** I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Abu!

**Crowd:** Who?

**Ladies**:

Oh it's sad Bart's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

**Bart**:

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hit men

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

**Crowd**: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

**Bart**: Let's not be too hasty

**Rose Wilson**: *comes out of no where* Still I think he's rather tasty *disappears as soon as she came*

(Batman: How did she get here?)

**Bart**:

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

**Crowd**: Wrong!

**Bart**:

One jump ahead of the hoof beats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster *you can see the smirk forming on his face*

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump

* * *

"WOW" we cheered.

"Wait, where are you going? You have another song" I said.

"Sure, I'm loving this" Bart said he superspeeded and took the bag of chips I hade in my hand "And I love this too".

"Hey give that back... you just ate" I tried to take it but he was too fast "Why do you have to eat so much?".

"Speedster's stomach.. besides, I'm a growing boy" he said.

"You speedsters are all alike" I said as I glared at him and Wally who had taken my Doritos a few minutes ago.

"You know what you guys are missing here?" I said as I gestured to the cave.

"What?" Wally asked first.

"An ice cream machine" I said "You should like make a freezer and fill it with all the tasty ice creams you can find... Chocolate Chip ice cream, Strawberrys, Belgium Chocolate ice cream, maybe something with Oreos..."

"That's what I've been saying all along" Wally said "Oh have you ever tried the Superman Ice Cream?"

"Oh yeah it was amazing.. did you try the Rocky Road?" I asked.

"Of course, Crab ice cream?" Wally asked.

"You know I did, Cookies and Cream?" I asked.

"Duh, do you even have to ask?" Wally said.

"GUYS" the rest grabbed our attention.

"Right sorry, what were we talking about? Popcorn, wait no" I started blaberring.

"Ok let's get back to hosting" Wally said.

"Oh right" I said.

"Ok so what do I have to sing?" Bart asked.

* * *

**Bart: Cool Kids by Echosmith.**

She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.

And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.

Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.

And she says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.

In the fast lane, living life without knowing.

And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

And they said,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids,

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Like the cool kids

* * *

"WOOAHO" we cheered and he sat down.

"Sadley guys we're almost done for this chapter" I said "But we still have one more song and it sure is awesome as the rest".

I showed the card to Wally and he tried and failed to keep his laughter.

"Hhhmm such an amazing song.. who do you think should sing it Wally?" I asked in a weird tone.

"Oh no" Batman sighed knowingly.

"Well, if you have to ask me.. there's only one person for this role" Wally said in the same tone.

"Oh shit, please don't" Batman said.

"Let's call him... oh Baaatmaaan" we called for him and he started cursing as he got up.

"But wait.. who will sing this part?" Wally asked jokingly.

"Hhhmm well in my opinion Wonder Woman will look amazing doing this part" I said.

"Wonder Woman" we called and she got up to stage and she asked knowingly "What are you two planing?"

"You'll find out soon" I said "Hey Wally, there's another part here, who should we give it to?"

"Well I think we all know who should sing it" Wally said "Oh Shaayeeraa".

"Oh dam' it" Shayera said as she got up.

"I knew you wouldn't know the lyrics to this so I printed it out for you" I said with an evil grin.

"I told you she hates us" Batman sighed.

* * *

**Batman, Wonder Woman and Shayera: Good Little Girl - Adventure Time.**

**Batman**:

Good little girl,

Always picking a fight with me.

You know that I'm bad,

But you're spending the night with me.

What... do you want... from my world?

You're a good little girl.

**WW**:

Bad little boy.

That's what you're acting like.

I really don't buy

That you're that kind of guy.

And... if you are...

Why do you want to hang out with me?

**Batman**:

Don't you know I'm a villain?

Every night, I'm out killing

Sending everyone running like children?

I know why you're mad at me.

I got demon eyes... and they're looking right through your anatomy,

Into your deepest fears.

Baby, I'm not from here,

I'm from the Gothamsphere. To me, you're clear... transparent.

You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent.

**Shayera**:

Oh oh, I got a hot potato

And I got two hot tomatoes.

Well, they'll make a good sauce maybe, *she winked and then she started dancing... she was enjoying this way too much*

So I'll shake my bottle, baby.

I'll shake it and shake it

And shake it and shake it

And shake it all over the table... the table

For as long as I am able.

* * *

Everyone was in a confused state of clapping and laughter, but hey so was I..

"Well we'll end this chapter on that song, thank you for reading this you have been a great audience and good night.. or whenever you're reading this" I said.

* * *

**Hey guys what's up? So I haven't**

**made a chapter like this before and**

**it was weird and funny, just me **

**trying something new, so tell me honestly**

**what do you think? Should I keep making**

**chapters like this or should I jut drop it **

**and go back to the last style? Anyways, hope**

**you enjoyed this, Follow, Fav and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Good Evening, America" I said as I entered the cave "Or morning, I don't know whenever the hell you're reading this".

"YASS" Wally cheered.

"We have some show for you tonight, find out who is singing what coming right up after the commercial, trust me it's worth it.. Well, any show that has Batman singing in it is defiantly worth watching, and we will be seeing PLENTY of that, so stick around, I'm your host Rose Wentworth and this is Karaoke Justice" I said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Batman said.

"Welcome back everyone, I'm Rose Wentworth and you will not believe how upset I am, first off I hope you watched Arrow episodes because spoilers.. I think what they did with the last episode was to really confirm Laurel is gone, and they're not bringing her back, which makes me wanna go over to the writers and punch each one in the face so hard.." I said.

"But since I can't do that, let's just lighten the mood a little, com'on Batsy on stage" I said.

"Being captured by Joker would have been better" Batman mumbled under his breath.

Batman looked at his song then at me and said "I seriously hate you".

"Heard that one before" I said.

"Yeah well, I'm not surprised" Batman said.

* * *

**Batman: Kim Possible - Theme Song**

Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average boy

And I'm here to save the world

You can't stop me

Cause I'm The Dark Knight ("Yeah you are" Black Canary shouted)

There is nothin I can't do

When Gordon calls

Just know that I am on my way (know that i am on my way)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

If ya just call my name

The Bat-man

(Almost everyone got off their seats and started running around pretending to have Kim's blow dryer with the hook).

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

When ya wanna page me it's okay

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

(Everyone is singing at this point except for Conner who has no idea what the hell is going on).

Call me

Beep me

If ya wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where

Doesn't matter when ("Doesn't matter when" the sang in the background).

I will be there for ya til the very end

Danger or trouble

I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

Kim Possible

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

* * *

"Now that... that was.. something else" I said in between laughs.

"Wonder Woman why are you laughing so hard?" Superman asked her.

"I'm picturing Batman with Kim's hair" Wonder Woman said and the room was filled with laughter once more.

"No! No more picturing" Batman said.

"I can't, it's stuck in here" Wally said as he tapped his head.

"OK, moving on" Batman said.

"OK, OK, I'm ready" I said as I whipped the tears from my eyes "OK, next up we have Superboy, come on up SB".

"Go Superboy Go, Go Superboy Go, Go Superboy Go" the team cheered.

* * *

**Superboy: I Burn - Casey Lee Williams.**

Come at me

And you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye.

You think that

You'll break me

You're gonna find in time

You're standing too close to a flame that's burning

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.

Sending out your army, but you still can't win

Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want.

Like a fever I will take you down.

Reign supreme?

In your dreams

You'll never make me bow.

Kick my ass?

I'm world-class

And super saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish

Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.

Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby

High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down.

It doesn't have to be this way

Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn

You can fight your life away

I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.

Hotter than the sun

Feel my fire

Pyromaniac: my desire.

Thought that you could see the truth

'Til I just burned down the booth.

Human Torch can't fuck with me

Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.

Strike 'em quick, lightning fast

Melt them bitches down to ash.

Gasoline, kerosene

Strike the match, ignite the scene.

Things will never be the same

Feel the fury of my flame.

Beg for mercy: it won't help

Embrace the ending you were dealt.

Seems you fucks will never learn

Now sit back and watch me burn.

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down.

I burn!

Can't hold me now

You got nothing that can stop me.

I burn!

Swing all you want

Like a fever I will take you down.

* * *

"WOOAHO" We all cheered.

"Your voice is sick, Conner" Artemis said.

"Uuumm sorry?" Conner said.

"No no no, sick means good" Artemis said.

"Oh then thanks" Conner said.

"OK next up we have Nightwing, help me get him on stage everyone" I said.

"Go Nightwing Go, Go Nightwing Go, Go Nightwing Go" the team cheered.

"Alright, I'm going" Nightwing said.

* * *

**Nightwing: One Call Away - Charlie Puth.**

"One more thing, you have to dedicate it to Batgirl" I said.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day (Batgirl scuffed)

Superman got nothing on me (Superman gave Nightwing a dirty look as he scuffed and Batman smirked)

I'm only one call away (He started walking closer to Babs)

Call me, baby, if you need a friend (He took her hand in his and raised it in the air)

I just wanna give you love (He suddenly put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (He lowered his head so he was eye level with her and started jokingly pouting)

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

No matter where you go (She smiled)

You know you're not alone (He smiled)

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day (Batgirl looked at him with a "Really?" look)

Superman got nothing on me ("I doubt that" Superman said and all the girls shushed him).

I'm only one call away (He pulled his index finger up)

("What's going on?" Superman whisper-asked the guys)

Come along with me and don't be scared (He took her hand and started taking her to the stage, then typed a few things on his wrest computer so that the settings changed to view the stars of the sky)

("It's because of Nightwing's singing.. it really is a girls thing" Roy whispered back)

I just wanna set you free (She opened her arms wide and he grabbed her waist from behind her and threw her in the air turning around so that when she got back on her feat she was face to face with him)

("I think they're PMSing" Barry said)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

("How could you tell?" Green arrow whisper-asked)

You and me can make it anywhere

("They're starting to wipe tears" Katar said)

For now, we can stay here for a while (He put a hand on her cheek)

("Do we have enough ice cream? Because I am not going through another one of Diana's PMSes" Batman whispered "She kicks.. and punches")

'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile (She tried pouting and he started tickling her to make her laugh)

("I don't think we do" Wally said).

No matter where you go

("This is a delicate procedure, Barry run to the store and get ice cream BUT you cannot let them see you are gone then they'll know what we're up to and that will make them PMS even harder" Batman said)

You know you're not alone

("On it" Barry said)

I'm only one call away

("How come you know all these things?" Conner asked).

I'll be there to save the day

("Diana stays over when she is PMSing" Robin said with a smirk since he obviously knew Batman didn't want anyone to know and everyone leaned in closer to Batman)

Superman got nothing on me ("I still disagree" Superman said outloud and all the girls shushed him again)

("She does?" Hal said with a smirk and a teasing voice)

I'm only one call away

("I bet she stays over more than when she is PMSing" John said)

And when you're weak I'll be strong ("Yeah right" Batgirl scuffed)

("You do realize she is right there and if she hears you you're ALL dead men" Batman whispered and they all got their backs back to their seats)

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long (He winked)

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms (He opened his arms and she walked to him to hug him)

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

("It's okay, we're safe, I got more ice cream" Barry said as he took his seat again)

Superman got nothing on me (Superman went to say something but Black Canary stopped him as she said "Clark I swear to god if you say one more word I will rip you eyeballs out and feed them to you and his mouth was sealed shut)

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away (He took her face in his hand)

I'm only one call away (He raised her head so that their faces were almost touching and they were eye to eye)

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all cheered and all the girls started clapping really hard.

"You sound..." Artemis started.

"I swear to god, if anyone says I sound like McCartney I will kick their ass all the way to next Tuesday" Nightwing said.

"Well first, how sweet, second you DO sound just like him and third I will like to see you try" Batgirl said with a smirk.

"Oh com'on Batgirl, we all know how this one ends, I think I'll spare you the time and embarrassment in front of our friends" Nightwing said.

"Oh really? You must have hit your head with that mic while you were singing because that's not how _I_ remember it" Batgirl said.

"You wanna go? Right here, right now" Nightwing said.

"Bring it on Pixie Boots" Batgirl said.

"Oh you are so on, Bat Brat" Nightwing said.

"Well everyone looks like we have a match" I said.

"OK ten bucks says Nightwing wins" Wally said to the others.

"Oh please, Batgirl will pin him to the ground faster than you can say Bat Brat" Artemis said.

"OK, maybe you will need to get your head out your ass and see clearly because Nightwing is the better fighter" Megan said.

"Are you kidding? Batgirl could beat ten Nightwings" Conner said.

"You wanna put money where your mouth is?" Megan said.

"Oh you are so on, because I KNOW that Batgirl will win" Conner said.

"Conner is right, Batgirl will win" Bart said.

"Please, I say Nightwing" Rob said.

They all put their money on the table and started each to cheer their candidate.

"Ready, set , fight" I said and the two ran at each other as fast as they can.

Batgirl went in for the first punch and she aimed it directly to Nightwing's face, but Nightwing ducked and punched her in the guts and she went back to the other side but not before delivering a kick to Nightwing's side.

Batgirl raised her head and smirked as her and Nightwing's eyes locked and he smirked back.

She ran at him, backflipped then slided betwenn his legs to the other side and gave him a roundhouse kick to little Dick and all the males of the team and the league's shivered.

"I taught her that" Wonder Woman said.

"Good thing he was wearing his suit" I said to Artemis.

Nightwing felt a little pain but the suit took most of the hit so little Dick was okay, he shook it off and went back to the fight. He ran at her and just before he reached her, he slid on the ground and tripped her, she would have fallen if it wasn't for her quick reflexes that she used her hands to flip up and get into fighting position again.

"Are you smiling?" Wonder Woman asked Batman.

"I am just so proud, that's MY training up there" Batman said.

"I think I see a tear in that mask" Superman said.

"They grew up so fast" Batman said and Wonder Woman put an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head on his other shoulder as she said "Aaaww".

The two ran at each other again, Batgirl did a move where her top half got lower as her leg went up and she swung around to kick Nightwing's head but Nightwing ducked his head and quickly, turned around under Batgirl and grabbed her by the waist so that she was on his shoulder her head dangling behind him and her legs dangling in front of him.

"You are so expected" Nightwing said.

"Nightwing put me down, now!" Batgirl said.

"Not until you say I am the better fighter" Nightwing said.

"Not a chance twinkle toes" Batgirl said.

"Then I hope you like it up there cause you're gonna be there for a while" Nightwing said.

"Fine, then I like it here" Batgirl said as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Oh you like the view, don't ya?" Nightwing said with a smirk.

"Not like that, Nightwing I swear to god when I get down from here I am so gonna kill you, and why are you so goddamn freakishly tall?" Batgirl said and Nightwing just laughed.

"Aaaww remember the days you used to make fun of me because you were taller than me? I told you I'll grow" Nightwing said.

"OK who's next? Those two are grossing me out" Wally said to me.

"Next is Batgirl" I said.

"Hand me the mic, he's not letting me down any time soon" Batgirl said.

"I can let you down, you just have to say the magic words" Nightwing said.

"Please?" Batgirl tried.

"Nope" Nightwing said.

"Pretty please with Oreo, Sprinkles and Chocolate Syrup on top and I will tell everyone what REALLY happened at the amusement park if you don't put me down" Batgirl said and Nightwing quickly put her down.

"Does that mean Batgirl won?" Artemis asked and the bidders started arguing.

"OK, here is your song Batgirl" I said "And you have to dedicate it to Nightwing".

"Of course I do" Batgirl said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Go Batgirl Go, Go Batgirl Go, Go Batgirl Go" the team cheered.

* * *

**Batgirl: Count On Me - Bruno Mars.**

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

* * *

"Aaaww, how sweet" Nightwing smirked.

Batgirl went to say something but Wally stopped her as he said "Not again, you two save it for when you're alone, go on Rose".

"Uuumm sure, next up is a little Friendship theme, Wally and Nightwing, off your seats" I said.

"Go Wally and Nightwing Go, Go Wally and Nightwing Go, Go Wally and Nightwing Go" the team cheered.

"Here is your song" I gave them the song and the two laughed.

"You got it" Nightwing said.

* * *

**Wally and Nightwing: Friend Like Me - Aladdin.**

**Wally**:

Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here! (Nightwing pretended to be walking and Wally stopped him)

So, why don't you just ruminate,

Whilst I (he gestured to himself) illuminate the possibilities!

**Nightwing**:

Well, Ali Baba (he pointed to Batman) had them forty thieves,

Scheherazade had a thousand tales.

But master (he put a hand on Wally's shoulder) you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves

You've got a brand of magic never fails (he pointed with two thumbs at himself)

**Wally**:

You've got some power in your corner now! (He started to shake his hand super fast)

Some heavy ammunition in your camp!

You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how.

See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, (he jokingly rubbed his stomach) and I'll say:

**Both**:

"Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order, jot it down?" (Nightwing put a pen and paper out)

You ain't never had friend like me

**Nightwing**:

Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd

Come on whisper what it is you want; (Nightwing lowered his back a little and turned his ear to Wally and gestured him to come closer)

You ain't never had friend like me!

**Wally**:

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.

You're the boss, the king, the shah. (he pointed to Nightwing with both his hands)

Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish. (he took out a dish from no where)

How 'bout a little more baklava?

**Nightwing**:

Have some of column A try All of column B,

I'm in the mood to help you, dude.

You ain't never had friend like me

**Wally**:

Oh my. No no. My my my.

Can your friends do this? (He speeds over to the store and brings Nightwing ice cream then speeds around in a circle around Nightwing)

**Nightwing**:

Can your friends do that? (he takes out his Batarang, throws it in the air swings around and hits the computer near the door which made balloons fall over from the ceiling)

Can your friends pull this (He took one of the things he had in his utility belt and threw it to the floor which exploded saying 'Friends Like Me' in the air)

Out their utility belt?

**Wally**:

Can your friends go poof? (He speeded out of the room and Nightwing looked around for him)

Well looky here. (He appeared at the other side of the room)

**Nightwing**:

Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,

And then make the sucker disappear? (He blew a smoke bomb where Robin was and Rob disappeared)

**Wally**:

So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,

I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,

You've got me bona fide certified;

You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.

**Nightwing**:

I've got a powerful urge to help you out,

So what you wish, I really wanna know?

You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,

Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -

**Both**:

Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three.

I'm on the job you big nabob!

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,

You ain't never had a friend like me.

You ain't never had a friend like me

* * *

"WOOAHO" we all cheered.

I took my phone out and took a picture of the two.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"Souvenirs" I said.

"I've honestly never been more happy" Wally smiled.

"I'm making a photo montage or maybe a year book like something.. I still haven't decided" I said.

"Do I look good? Let me see" Wally said and I showed him the picture then he said "I say Prom King mantle for sure".

"Don't get your hopes up, I am so running for Prom King" Nightwing said.

"I think I'm gonna run for class president" Batgirl said with a smile.

"Prom queen" Megan said.

"Football Team Captain" Conner said.

"Is there a The Sexiest Guy mantle because I can so win that" Red Arrow said with a smirk.

"I am the guy from the future, I think I get my own category" Bart said.

"What? You wanna be The Bart in the yearbook?" Artemis asked.

"The Bart.. nah, the Barticle sounds a lot cooler" Bart said.

"OK let's get back to the songs, your requests will be answered AFTER this chapter, America is waiting or wherever the hell you are from, admit it, no one really cares, jk, now the songs again" I said "Megan you're up".

"Yay, finally" Megan said.

"Go Megan Go, Go Megan Go, Go Megan Go" the team cheered.

* * *

**Megan: Whistle While You Work It - Katy Tiz.**

My day one rule

Is keeping my cool

Even if I'm broken up

If you pull me high

You won't see me cry

Gotta whistle while you work it

That's why you gotta

Never let 'em see you down, see you down

Whoa o whoa, yeah

Gotta smile while you're hurting

And whistle while you work it

Whistle while you work it

Gotta smile while you're hurting

Just whistle while you work it

Rain rain go away

I can feel a cloud hangin' over me, over me

Same shit, different day

Do they get a kick outta pushin' me, pushin' me

Got lost in my head

Then my brother said

Take a breath, don't you worry child

'Cause you know where you're from

So keep moving on

And go throw on a Chelsea smile

My day one rule

Is keeping my cool

Even if I'm broken up

If you pull me high

You won't see me cry

Gotta whistle while you work it

That's why you gotta

Never let 'em see you down, see you down

Whoa o whoa, yeah

Gotta smile while you're hurting

And whistle while you work it

Whistle while you work it

Gotta smile while you're hurting

Just whistle while you work it

Brush brush, brush it off

I will never let this shit weigh me down, weigh me down

Don't cry, dry your eyes

Keep your chin up and leave it all behind, all behind

Got lost in my head

Then my brother said

Take a breath, don't you worry child

'Cause you know where you're from

So keep moving on

And go throw on a Chelsea smile

My day one rule

Is keeping my cool

Even if I'm broken up

If you pull me high

You won't see me cry

Gotta whistle while you work it

That's why you gotta

Never let 'em see you down, see you down

Whoa o whoa, yeah

Gotta smile while you're hurting

And whistle while you work it

Tune out of your darker side

Regret, revenge, will eat you up inside

Head up, work that dignity

Let it bounce, let it fly, and make them history

If you put in work, whistle while you work it

If you put in work, whistle while you work it

If you put in work, whistle while you work it

If you put in work, whistle while you work it

My day one rule

Is keeping my cool

Even if I'm broken up

If you pull me high

You won't see me cry

Gotta whistle while you work it

(oh)

That's why you gotta

Never let 'em see you down, see you down

Whoa o whoa, yeah

Gotta smile while you're hurting

And whistle while you work it

Whistle while you work it

Gotta smile while you're hurting

Just whistle while you work it

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all cheered.

"OK so I didn't know who to give the next song to so I'm just get Batman because seeing Batman singing any type of song will be just.. freaking hilarious" I said the last part laughing.

"If I never see her again it will be too soon" Batman mumbled under his breath.

"I can hear you, you know" I said.

"I do, now hand me the mic" Batman said "Let's get this over with".

* * *

**Batman: Fry - Adventure Time.**

Daddy, why did you eat my fries?

I bought them, and they were mine. (He pointed to himself)

But you ate them, yeah, you ate my fries...

And I cried, but you didn't see me cry.

Daddy,

Do you even love me?

Well, I wish you'd show it,

'Cause I wouldn't know it.

What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries,

And doesn't even look her in the eyes?

Daddy, there were tears there.

If you saw them would you even care?

* * *

"HAHAHA that.. was.. freaking awesome" Wally said as I took a picture.

"If I die at this moment I would die a happy woman because I have seen everything" I said.

"Yeah well that can be arranged" Batman sighed.

"You can't kill me it's your mortal code, you can't kill me, you can't kill me" I cheer-sang.

"No but I can seriously bruise you then drive you to another country with no way of coming back" Batman said.

"I'll still haunt your dreams" I said.

"More like nightmares" Batman batglared me (I think I'm using that as a verb from now on, e.g. "Wow, he totally batglared her").

"OK, next singers Nightwing, Wally, Roy and Rob" I said.

"But the stage is so.. far" Roy joked.

"Go Nightwing, Wally, Robin and Roy Go, Go Nightwing, Wally, Robin and Roy Go, Go Nightwing, Wally, Robin and Roy Go" the team (Or what's left of it) cheered.

* * *

**Nightwing, Wally, Roy &amp; Robin: Rotten to the Core - Disney's Descendants.**

**Nightwing**:

They say I'm trouble (He painted the Joker Card sign on the wall)

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad (He smirked)

**Roy**:

A dirty no-good (Roy appeared from the ceiling)

Down to the bone (He went down the ladder)

Your worst nightmare (Just before he reached the last few stairs he jumped in the air turning around)

Can't take me home (He smirked)

**Wally**:

So I've got some mischief (Wally appeared from the other side of the room and started walking to where Roy and Dick were while singing)

In my blood

Can you blame me?

I never got no love

**Robin**:

They think I'm callous

A low-life hood (He took Superman's cape when he wasn't looking)

I feel so useless (He tapped Green Arrow's shoulder then went to his other side and took his apple)

Misunderstood (He took a bite of the apple making him even more of an asshole)

**Nightwing and Wally**:

Mirror, mirror on the wall (Roy backflipped and landed on the floor)

Who's the baddest of them all? (Robin started walking around the seats that the team and League were sitting on (like in the video but seats) )

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world (The four all gathered around)

**All**:

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core (They started running around and terrorizing the cave)

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core)

I'm rotten to the core. (they took some wood pieces they found and started drumming)

**Nightwing**:

Call me a schemer

Call me a freak (He painted his initials on the wall)

How can you say that?

I'm just... unique! (He laughed)

**Roy**:

What, me? A traitor? (He went to the crowd and put a hand on Batman and Wonder Woman's shoulders)

Ain't got your back?

Are we not friends?

What's up with that? (He took Batman's utility belt and Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth)

**Wally**:

So I'm a misfit

So I'm a flirt (He speeded so he was sitting in the middle of all the girls with his hands behind two of them, Artemis and Babs)

I broke your heart?

I made you hurt? (He speeded away)

**Robin**:

The past is past

Forgive, forget (he started running around knocking everything in site)

The truth is...

You ain't seen nothing yet! (He said that line as he jumped in the air and grabbed one of the pipes and used it to turn around and then jumped down, then a car came out of no where with the other three in it so Rob jumped in)

**Roy and Robin**:

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the baddest of them all?

Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world (They started terrorizing again)

**All**:

I'm rotten to the core, core

Rotten to the core

I'm rotten to the core, core

Who could ask for more?

I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door

I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core),

I'm rotten to the core

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all cheered and I took a picture of the four and the almost destroyed cave.

"You know, I'm imagining Nightwing with purple hair and damn it he could really pull it off" Hawkwoman said.

"You are not wrong" Black Canary said.

"OK next up is Wally" I said.

"Hey Rose make sure you get my good side" Wally said as he started flexing his abs and I obviously took a picture of him.

"Here is your song" I said as I gave him the song.

* * *

**Wally: Bombshell Blonde - Owl City.**

That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb. (He pointed to Artemis)

Rigged up, and ready to drop!

Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match. (he pointed to himself then Artemis)

So stand back, it's about to go off! (he pushed them back)

That vixen, she's a master of disguise! (He put a hand on Artemis' cheek)

I see danger, when I look in her eyes. (He pointed to her eyes with two fingers)

She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.

So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.

She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!

I'm James Bond, live to die another day!

Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!

She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,

And her charm is spiked with a spell.

A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me.

She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!

That vixen, she's a master of disguise!

I see danger, when I look in her eyes.

She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.

So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.

She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!

I'm James Bond, live to die another day!

Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!

She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!

That vixen, she's a master of disguise!

I see danger, when I look in her eyes.

She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.

So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.

She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!

I'm James Bond, live to die another day!

Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!

She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!

That vixen, she's a master of disguise!

I see danger, when I look in her eyes.

She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise.

So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time.

She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!

I'm James Bond, live to die another day!

Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!

She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!

I, I'm on a mission tonight!

I, I'm on a mission tonight!

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

I, I'm on a mission tonight!

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

I, I'm on a mission tonight!

(I, I'm on a mission tonight!)

I, I'm on a mission tonight!

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all cheered.

"OK next up is a little girl power, girls off your seats" I said.

The girls were all standing up when Wally stopped Artemis and said "She said _girls, _you stay here for this one".

"I am just covering for you" Artemis said.

"Oh burn" Nightwing said.

"OK get to the singing" I said.

* * *

**Girls: Me and My Girls - Fifth Harmony**

**All**:

And we play our favorite songs

And we scream out all night long

Like ooh ooh oh

When it's just me and my girls

**Babs**:

All the lights, turn them off

It's too loud in here to talk

I don't understand a word you say

**Artemis**:

Gotta sleep but instead

Karaoke on the bed

Taking duck face selfies right and left

**Megan**:

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it

We don't care if people stare

When we wobble with it

**Cassie**:

We get diva on it

We get Queen Bee on it, yeah

We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it

**All**:

And we play our favorite songs

And we scream out all night long

Like ooh ooh oh

When it's just me and my girls

And we dance like no one's watching

We crack up, booty poppin'

Like ooh ooh ooh

When it's just me and my girls

Watch me now

Me and my girls

**Diana**:

My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on

Times like this don't always come along

**Dinah**:

You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be

Than to have you crazy freaks with me

**Shayera**:

We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it

We don't care if people stare

When we wobble with it

**Babs and Artemis**:

We get diva on it

We get Queen Bee on it, yeah

We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it

**All**:

And we play our favorite songs

And we scream out all night long

Like ooh ooh ooh

When it's just me and my girls

And we dance like no one's watching

We crack up, booty poppin'

Like ooh ooh oh

When it's just me and my girls

Watch me now

Me and my girls

**Megan and Cassie**:

Break it down

Now break it down

Now break it down

Now break it down

**Dinah, Diana and Shayera**:

Break it down

Now break it down

Now break it down

Now break it down

**All**:

And we play our favorite songs

And we scream out all night long

Like ooh ooh ooh

When it's just me and my girls

And we dance like no one's watching

We crack up, booty poppin'

Like ooh ooh ooh

When it's just me and my girls

Watch me now.

* * *

"Strike a pose, girls" I said as I took my camera out and each one of them stood in a different pose as I took the picture.

"WOOAHO" they all cheered.

"OK so we are cutting in to our last song of the day" I said and they all started booing "But we didn't have Batman singing anything for like three songs so come on Batman".

"I hate this place" Batman said.

* * *

**Batman: Am I Blue.**

(A/N: If you do not understand this reference we seriously cannot be friends).

Am I blue, am I blue

Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you

Am I blue, you'd be too

If each plan you had done fell through

There was a time I was his only one

(Megan pulled out a napkin and wiped her tears then Black Canary opened her hand to Megan to give her the napkin and she did)

But now I'm the sad and lonely one, lonely

(Black Canary wiped her tears)

Now he's gone and we're through, am I blue

Now he's gone and we're through, am I blue

Oh he's gone, he left me, am I blue

* * *

"WOOAHO" they all cheered laughing.

"That was awesome" Roy said.

"OK, we are done for the day so Good Night, America, I am your host Rose Wentworth and this.. is Karaoke Justice" I said.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up?**

**Follow, Fav and Review**

**just because and a question**

**are you still reading this?**


End file.
